I can , You can , We can!
by nurayutjik
Summary: Uchiha Itachi, remaja laki-laki yang selalu cuek dan Haruno Sakura,remaja perempuan yang sangat peduli. Sifat Itachi membuatnya tidak disukai orang dan Sakura ingin membantu Itachi agar bisa merubah sifatnya. Suatu hari, Sakura kedatangan Peri yang mengaku bisa membantunya. Bagaimana usaha yang akan dilakukan Sakura dan Peri itu untuk merubah sifat Itachi? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha Itachi, remaja laki-laki yang selalu cuek dan Haruno Sakura,remaja perempuan yang sangat peduli. Mereka adalah teman sejak kecil. Orang tua Itachi selalu meminta bantuan kepada Sakura ntuk menemani anak mereka karena anak mereka tidak mempunyai teman selain Sakura. Itachi selalu dibenci oleh orang-orang disekitarnya karena sifatnya. Sakura yang tidak mau Itachi dibenci orang lain berusaha untuk memperbaiki sifat teman kecilnya ini tapi usahanya selalu tidak berhasil.

Suatu hari, datanglah peri di hadapan Sakura. Ia mengaku bisa merubah Itachi menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Siapakah peri itu? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Itachi dan Sakura setelah kedatangan peri? Bagaimana usaha yang akan dilakukan peri itu untuk merubah sifat Itachi?

**I can , You can , We can!**

Chapter : 1

Pagi hari yang cerah, matahari mulai memancarkan sinarnya. Banyak anak-anak yang mulai bergerak menuju ke sekolah,baik berjalan kaki maupun naik sepeda. Terlihat dua remaja sedang berjalan bersama. Saat mereka mau memasuki halaman sekolah, salah satu remaja tersebut tidak sengaja menabrak seorang wanita yang sedang terburu-buru. Barang-barang yang dibawa wanita tersebut berjatuhan, remaja yang menabraknya tidak membantunya malah terus berjalan.

Temannya langsung membantu wanita tersebut mengambil barang-barangnya. "Terima kasih dek." Ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum dan langsung pergi.

Haruno Sakura, nama remaja perempuan yang membantu wanita itu merasa kesal dengan temannya, Uchiha Itachi. Ia berlari mengejar Itachi. Itachi lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Itachi... kau harus bersikap baik pada orang tadi!"

"..."

"Belajarlah menghargai orang lain!"

"..."

"Argh! Itachi!"

*Plak!*

"Aaah... lagi-lagi aku ditampar."

Itachi mengelus-elus pipi kanannya yang telah ditampar oleh Sakura. Ia ditampar oleh Sakura karena ia tidak membantu wanita itu mengambil barangnya yang jatuh. Sifatnya yang seperti ini membuatnya tidak disukai banyak orang, termasuk orang tuanya dan teman kecilnya, Sakura. Itachi dan Sakura adalah teman main sejak kecil. Sakura selalu diminta bantuan oleh orang tua Itachi untuk menemaninya karena anak mereka tidak mempunyai teman sama sekali.

Setelah menampar Itachi, Sakura langsung pergi menuju kelas dan meninggalkan Itachi seorang diri di halaman sekolah. Raut mukanya terlihat sangat kesal, karena ia ingin Itachi bisa menghargai apa yang orang lain lakukan untukknya. "Kapan sifatnya bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik sih?!" keluhya sambil menatap langit.

Setibanya di kelas, ia langsung disambut oleh temannya. Teman-temannya bingung karena mereka tidak melihat sosok yang biasanya ada disamping Sakura.

"Hahaha akhirnya kau bosan juga dengan si 'muka tanpa ekspresi' itu." Ucap teman Sakura yang rambut bagian sebelah kanan dan sebelah kiri dikuncir bulat .

"Ya,tinggalkan saja orang itu." Temannya yang berambut pirang panjang juga ikut bicara. Mereka berdua menatap muka Sakura dengan dekat. Sakura pun makin kesal.

"Argh! Biarkan aku duduk dulu!" Ucap Sakura sambil mendorong kedua temannya yang sedang menghalangi jalannya.

Setelah ia duduk, temannya langsung jongkok di depan mejanya. Mereka menatap Sakura sambil menunggunya untuk menceritakan masalahnya kepada mereka. _'Ceritalah pada kami'_ itulah pesan yang diterima Sakura saat melihat tatapan dari kedua temannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" kata Sakura sambil mengalihkan mukanya. Sakura hanya ingin memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengubah sikap Itachi sendiri saja karena ia tahu kedua temannya ini tidak bisa membantunya untuk hal ini.

Kedua temannya merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh karena Sakura selalu menceritakan masalahnya kepada mereka. Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain dan menghela nafas.

"Sumber masalah Sakura hanya dia seorang'kan?"

"Tentu saja siapa lagi selain dia." Mereka pun langsung bergegas mencari orang yang dimaksud.

Itachi yang sedang berjalan untuk menuju kelas bertemu dengan kedua teman Samura. Mereka langsung menghalangi jalan Itachi. Itachi terlihat bingung tapi ia tetap mencoba untuk melewati kedua orang yang ada di depannya, tetapi kedua orang tersebut tidak memberi celah Itachi untuk lewat sedikit pun sehingga ia hanya diam.

"Kau tahu siapa kami?" gadis yang berambut pitang panjang memulai pembicaraan.

"Yamanaka Ino," Itachi menunjuk gadis yang berambut panjang "dan Tenten." Ia menunjuk gadis yang satu lagi.

"Ya,itu nama kami tapi bukan itu maksud kami." Lalu Ino pun memukul kepala Itachi.

_"Hari ini,sudah dua kali aku dipukul oleh anak cewe... apakah dia juga akan memukulku lagi?" _Itachi menatap Tenten._ "Semoga tidak."_

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu,hah?!" Tenten yang merasa malu karena ditatap oleh Itachi langsung memukul kepala Itachi seperti yang Ino lakukan tadi.

_"Ah... tiga." _ Pikir Itachi, lalu ia menatap ke bawah karena ia tidak mau dipukul lagi.

Teman Sakura pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, hanya saja mereka menambahkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak terjadi. Tenten bilang bahwa Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu karena Itachi selalu bersikap dingin padanya dan Ino menambahi cerita Tenten dengan menyatakan bahwa Sakura ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Eh, Ino, ceritamu kesannya terlalu lebay tau." Bisik Tenten sambil menyenggol tangan Ino.

"Biarin... pengen lihat responnya aja nanti."

Karena pada dasarnya Itachi memang anak yang tidak peduli ia pun tidak menghiraukan cerita tersebut. Dengan memasang muka datarnya ia pergi meninggalkan kedua remaja perempuan. Saat memasuki kelas ia melihat Sakura yang sedang tertidur di mejanya, dengan perlahan Itachi mendatangi Sakura dan melihatnya dari dekat. Mata Sakura terlihat sedikit basah.

"_Sepertinya dia memang menangis tapi bunuh diri? Ah... Yamanaka itu bohongnya kelihatan sekali." _Setelah berpikir seperti itu Itachi langsung duduk di tempat duduknya.

Bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan para siswa untuk memasuki ruangan kelas dan memulai pelajaran seperti biasanya. Akan tetapi Sakura masih tertidur pulas di mejanya, Ino dan Tenten berusaha membangunkannya tetapi tidak berhasil, akhirnya mereka berdua kembali ke tempat duduk mereka, berharap agar Sakura bangun sebelum guru datang.

Tibalah seorang guru yang memasuki kelas 10-2 , kelas dimana Sakura dan Itachi berada. Guru tersebut memakai kacamata hitam, kemeja berwarna coklat muda polos tanpa motif, memakai dasi berwarna hitam, menggunakan celana jeans berwarna coklat tua dan memakai sepatu hitam. Ia sedang merapihkan rambutnya yang berwarna abu-abu sambil berjalan ke meja guru. Anak-anak melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh karena mereka baru pertama kali melhat guru seperti ini. Ia menaruh kacamatanya di meja dan mengeluarkan kertas yang ada di tasnya.

"Ya! Perkenalkan nama saya adalah Hatake Kakashi!" Ia mengucapkannya dengan suara lantang.

"Saya akan menggantikan wali kelas kalian, Umino Iruka, karena mulai hari ini beliau dipindahkan tugas untuk mengajar kelas 11. Sekian perkenalan dari saya dan kita akan memulai tes." Lalu Kakashi-sensei memberikan selembaran kertas kepada murid-murid di kelas.

Saat melewati meja Sakura, ia langsung memukul kepala sakura dengan tangan kanannya.

"AAH! Itai!" teriak Sakura yang langsung terbangun dan memegang kepalanya karena kesakitan.

"Sakit ya? Makanya jangan tidur kalau pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Ini kertas ujianmu,kerjakan dengan baik ya." Mulut Kakashi-sensei tersenyum kepadanya tetapi matanya berkata yang lain.

"_Gila nih guru... aku harus hati-hati, salah sedikit bisa dipukul lagi sama tuh guru." _

Itachi yang melihat kejadian tersebut kaget.

"_Untuk hari ini,aku berharap tidak dipukul empat kali." _Itachi menatap ke bawah lagi sambil memejamkan matanya.

Saat Kakashi-sensei memberikan kertas ke Itachi, Itachi tidak mengambilnya, ia hanya terdiam kaku. Kesal, Kakashi-sensei memukul kepala Itachi, kali ini lebih keras daripada Sakura.

"_Hmmm.. Empat kali.. berarti aku memang sedang apes ya."_

"Jika gurumu memberimu sesuatu,tolong diterima. Jangan hanya diam." Kakashi-sensei berbicara dengan nada yang tinggi. Setelah selesai membagikan kertas, ia kembali ke mejanya.

"Baiklah, tes akan dimulai dari sekarang. Waktu kalian hanya satu jam."

Sunyi, dua puluh murid sedang mengerjakan ujian yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei. Sakura sedang serius mengerjakan soal. Anehnya terdengar suara yang aneh di sebelah kanan Sakura, saat ia menengok, ia tidak melihat seseorang berbicara. Sakura kembali fokus tapi suara itu terdengar lagi. Merasa terganggu, akhirnya Sakura meluapkan emosinya.

"Siapa sih yang dari tadi mengeluarkan suara aneh?!"

"Orang itu kau tahu!" Kakashi-sensei membalas pertanyaan Sakura dan memukulnya lagi.

"Sekali lagi kau berisik ataupun berulah, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkanmu dari kelas ini. Begitu juga untuk yang lain." Peringatan dari Kakashi-sensei membuat orang di kelas menjadi makin tegang.

"Heehee maaf ya membuatmu dipukul lagi." Kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih jelas.

"Jika kau ingin melihatku,pejamkan matamu selama sepuluh detik dan lihat sebelah kananmu." Sakura yang masih kesal tetap mencoba mengikuti saran tersebut. Setelah melakukan hal yang disuruh ia langsung menengok ke kanan. Ia kaget karena melihat sosok makhluk seperti peri kecil. Rambut panjangnya berwarna merah, mempunyai sayap yang kecil di punggungnya dan membawa tongkat kecil layaknya penyihir.

"Siapa kau?" ucap Sakura dengan pelan. _"Mukanya sangat manis.. " _pikirnya.

"Aku peri, namaku Uzumaki Kushina~ ;3 , aku akan membantumu mengubah sifat Itachi boy itu." Dia mengedipkan mata kanannya.

"Haaaah?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Haha -' maaf sepertinya saya lupa bikin Disclaimernya hehe makasih buat sarannya. makasih my friend ;3 , nanti saya buat narusaku deh wkwkwk

**Disclaimer : **Naruto itu karyanya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei ^^ X3 saya sebagai fansnya cuma iseng bikin cerita tentang karakter yang beliau buat.

**I can , You can , We can!**

Chapter : 2

"Gomen, gomen..."

"Huh!"

"Sakura-chan, aku minta maaf."

"Haaah.. ya, sudahlah mau bagaimana lagi. Lagipula ini salahku juga."

"Yah pada dasarnya ini memang salahmu, bukan salah ku."

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Kushina tadi langsung menghela nafas... _"Yah, sebaiknya aku mengalah saja... biar tidak ribut." _

Sekarang, Sakura sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei di depan kelas, lebih tepatnya di koridor kelas sepuluh. Karena teriakan kagetnya ia membuat Kakashi-sensei marah sehingga ia dikeluarkan dari kelas. Sisa waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas adalah lima belas menit lagi. Beberapa soal dari ujian ini membuat Sakura kebingungan. Soal yang diberikan oleh Kakashi-sensei terdiri atas beberapa mata pelajaran dengan jumlah lima puluh soal.

"Aiiiisssshhh," sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Aku paling tidak bisa soal bahasa inggris dan Matematka nih."

Karena penasaran, Kushina melihat soal yang sedang dipegang oleh Sakura. "Soal semudah ini kau tidak bisa menjawabnya?" tanya Kushina.

"Memangnya kau bisa?" Balas Sakura dengan kesal.

"Tentu saja bisa, tanpa bantuan sihir aku tetap bisa mengerjakannya."

_"Dia ini peri atau penyihir sih..?" _Sakura melihat Kushina dengan seksama, penampilan Kushina membuatnya terlihat seperti peri tetapi tongkat kayu tua yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya membuat Sakura bingung dengan identitas Kushina yang sebenarnya. Kushina membantu Sakura mengerjakan soal matematika dan bahasa inggris.

Pernyataan ~(~p → ~q ) ekuivalen dengan pernyataan…

a. p v q c. ~p v q e. p ^ ~q

b. ~p ^ q d. p v ~q

"Untuk soal ini jawabannya yang B."

"Caranya bagaimana?"

Kushina lalu mengayun-ayunkan tongkatnya sambil membaca mantra yang bahasanya tidak dimengerti oleh Sakura, beberapa detik kemudian muncul sebuah kertas yang terdapat pembahasan jawabannya.

~(~p → ~q ) = ~(p v ~q)

= ~p ^ q

"Waaah~! Kereeen!" Kagum Sakura. "Kalau soal yang ini bagaimana?" Sakura menunjuk soal nomor 33 , soal bahasa inggris.

33. Finally I click paste. The similarity of the underlined word is ….

a. At the beginning d. at last

b. Formally e. at first

c. the end of the word

"Jawabannya yang D. Karena arti _Finally_ itu 'Akhirnya' yang sama dengan 'at last'."

"Terima kasih Kushina!" Lalu Sakura mengerjakan soal yang tersisa. Sakura selesai mengerjakan soal sebelum waktunya berakhir. Ia menggunakan sisa waktu ini untuk bertanya kepada Kushina.

"Anoo.. Kushina, apa hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu?"

"Hm.. tidak juga. Sebenarnya suka-suka aku, kebetulan saja aku hanya tertarik denganmu."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kami, para peri, mempunyai kemampuan untuk membuat manusia bisa melihat kami. Kali ini, aku tertarik denganmu saja, sehingga aku memberikanmu 'penglihatan' untuk dapat melihatku. Tapi kau tidak bisa melihat peri yang lain."

"Jadi setiap manusia mempunya satu peri? Terus aku hanya bisa melihat peri lain kalau peri tersebut memberikanku 'penglihatan' yang kau maksud?"

"Yap! Bahkan Itachiboy itu juga punya peri. Biasanya peri seseorang itu tergantung sifat orangnya."

"_Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana perinya si Itachi." _

Kushina menjelaskan lenbih lanjut kepada Sakura kenapa ia menampakkan dirinya pada Sakura, karena amarah Sakura sudah mencapai puncaknya. Amarah Sakura yang dimaksud adalah kekesalannya pada Itachi. Hampir delapan tahun Sakura memendam perasaan ini. Kushina menyadarinya saat Sakura mengeluh menghadap langit. Kushina khawatir jika ia tidak memunculkan dirinya, amarah Sakura akan menjadi-jadi dan ini akan memperburuk hubungan Sakura dengan Itachi dan teman-temannya yang lain.

Peri sudah ada saat seseorang lahir. Mereka selalu mendampingi manusia hinga akhir hayat. Jika manusia tersebut sudah meninggal mereka akan pindah untuk mendampingi manusia yang lain. Peri juga mempunyai batasan umur, jadi regenerasi pada Peri juga terjadi layaknya manusia yang lahir dan meninggal. Mereka akan menampakkan diri jika mereka merasa perlu. Ada peri yang menampakkan diri, ada juga yang tidak menampakkan dirinya. Karena Peri mengetahui sifat manusia yang ia dampingi, jadi mereka tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Mereka mempunyai kemampuan sihir. Akan tetapi kekuatan sihir mereka hanya bisa dikeluarkan saat tertentu, tentu saja mereka tidak bisa menambahkan umur seseorang ataupun membantu seseorang untuk menghindari kematiannya.

"Tugas Peri hanya membantu, lebih tepatnya memberi saran pada manusia dan mendampinginya." Kushina menjelaskan tugasnya kepada Sakura.

"Oh, begitu... kalo un..."

"Kalau apa, Haruno-kun?" Suara yang tidak diinginkan oleh Sakura muncul dari belakang. Saat Sakura menengok ke belakangnya, ia melihat Kakashi-sensei telah memperhatikannya sejak tadi, bersandar di pintu sambil memegang buku kecil berwarna merah. Sakura kaget, ia langsung merapihkan kertas ujian yang berserakan di lantai koridor dan berdiri.

"Ngg... T-t-tidak apa-apa, Kakashi-sensei." Jawab Sakura dengan gugup.

"Ah, kalau begitu masuklah ke dalam kelas. Berikan lembar kertasnya padaku." Sakura memberi kertas ujian kepada Kakashi-sensei dan duduk di tempatnya.

"Selama saya memeriksa jawaban kalian, saya harap kalian bisa tenang." Ucapnya lalu Kakashi-sensei duduk sambil memeriksa ujian. Kelas 10-2 mendadak hening,semua diam karena tidak ingin bermasalah dengan guru yang satu ini.

Suara jam terdengar lebih keras daripada biasanya, hawa ruangan kelas lebih mencekam. Siswa disini merasakan pendingin ruangan mengeluarkan angin yang lebih dingin, entah karena suhunya yang rendah atau karena guru mereka yang bersikap dingin.

Di kelas ini terdapat dua puluh loker yang berada di belakang, di atas loker ada gambar atau pesan dari masing-masing siswa di kelas ini. Mereka berharap tahun ini akan belajar dan bersenang-senang bersama dengan wali kelas mereka, Iruka-sensei. Tapi harapan mereka sepertinya tidak direstui oleh dewi fortuna. Mereka mendapatkan guru yang tegas.

_"Satu tahun bersama dengan Kakashi-sensei, apa kabarnya kelas kami nanti?" _Sakura berpikir hal itu sambil melihat Kakashi-sensei yang cekatan dalam memeriksa soal.

"Saya telah selesai," Ujar Kakashi-sensei yang mebuat para siswa kaget. "Agar kita menjadi dekat, sebagai wali kelas kalian, saya akan menghafal nama kalian."

"Pertama Uchiha Itachi." Itachi berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat Kakashi-sensei. "Nilaimu sangat memuaskan bagiku," Kakashi-sensei berbicara dengan nada yang keras, sehingga semua orang di kelas bisa mendengarnya, lalu ia mebisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Itachi.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukai sikapmu, perbaikilah sebelum sesuatu menjadi parah." Ucapannya mendapat tatapan tajam dari Itachi.

"Kau tidak tahu aku yang sebenarnya."

"Tapi aku tahu itu dari gaya tulisanmu,cara jalanmu dan ekspresimu. Jangan remehkan aku, bocah Uchiha." Kakashi-sensei tersenyum.

"Cih!" Itachi mengambil kertas ujiannya dari tangan Kakashi-sensei dengan kasar, ia melihat nilainya, 100, tapi ia tak merasa senang dengan nilai ini. _"Dasar guru rese, dia sok tahu! Baru satu jam bertemu, tapi ia berbicara seperti itu layaknya dia tahu aku sejak kecill."_

"Wajah Itachi terlihat sedang kesal. Kushina, kamu tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Itachi?" Sakura bertanya kepada Kushina yang sedang santai di atas kepalanya.

"Kakashi, orang itu berbahaya. Dia bisa merusak rencana kita untuk mengubah sifat Itachiboy," Kushina berbicara dengan nada serius. "Dia saingan terberat kita untuk saat ini."

"Saingan? Kenapa kita harus bersaing dengan guru Kakashi?"

"Dasar bodoh," Kushina memukul kepala Sakura dengan tongkatnya. "Karena dia memengaruhi kondisi mental Itachiboy, jika ia sering menyidir dan merendahkan Itachiboy maka kemungkinan besar Itachiboy akan menjadi pendendam, karena kekesalannya pada Kakashi itu."

"Oh begitu." Jawab Sakura, saat ia melihat Kakashi-sensei sedang membagikan kertas ujian kepada murid yang lain, senyuman Kakashi-sensei mempunyai aura yang berbeda. _"Sepertinya memang guru Kakashi memang harus diwaspadai."_

"Yak, Terakhir, Haruno Sakura." Saat Sakura mengambil kertas, Kakashi-sensei menariknya kembali. Ia menatap wajah Sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya

"Jangan terlalu memperhatikan bocah Uchiha itu, biarkan saja dia. Semakin lama kau mengurusnya, semakin besar sakit hati yang kau dapat."

"Guru tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Itachi, dia adalah anak yang baik."

"Hahaha,aku akan melihatnya nanti. Apa benar Uchiha Itachi adalah anak baik seperti dugaanmu atau anak jahat seperti perkiraanku. Waktulah yang akan menjawabnya."

"Tentu dia adalah anak baik, Guru baru pertama kali melihatnya, jadi jangan langsung menetapkan dia menjadi anak jahat."

"Kau anak yang baik ya, Sakura."

"Terima kasih, guru. Aku juga akan membuktikan bahwa Itachi juga anak baik."

"Hahaha, ya, ya, aku akan menunggu membuktikan bahwa dugaanku salah dan kau yang benar."

"_Ketawanya gak banget -_-'. " _Kushina merasa jiik melihat tawa Kakashi-sensei. Kushina melihat Itachiboy yang sedang geram, ia menggertakkan giginya dan matanya melotot melihat Kakashi-sensei yang sedang bercanda dengan Sakura. _"Tuh'kan makin berat deh tugas eke... ah, Kakashi rese nih."_ Keluh Kushina sambil menghela nafas.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu 15.30 , bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Anak-anak menyiapkan diri untuk pulang, Kakashi-sensei mengingatkan mereka untuk berhati-hati di jalan pulang. Ternyata, Kakashi-sensei tidak seseram yang mereka kira. Ia adalah guru yang menyenangkan, setelah selesai ujian tadi, sifatnya berubah drastis menjadi guru cerewet yang suka bercanda sehingga suasana kelas yang tadinya suram menjadi ceria.

Semua murid menyukai Kakashi-sensei kecuali Itachi. Ia tidak peduli dengan Kakashi-sensei. Ia masih kesal karena Kakashi-sensei sok tahu tentangnya karena hal yang paling tidak disukai oleh Itachi adalah sok tahu.

Seperti biasa, Sakura dan Itachi pulang bersama. Saat mereka sedang menunggu bus, Itachi memulai pembicaraan.

"Sakura, kau menyukai guru itu?"

"Eh?" Sakura bingung karena Itachi jarang memulai pembicaraan dengannya, biasanya harus Sakura dulu yang memulainya. "Ya, sedikit."

"Sedikit?"

"Soalnya aku masih kesal dengan guru Kakashi. Dia sok tahu sih, tadi dia menceramahiku gitu, padahal baru ketemu tapi gayanya kayak kita udah kenal lama aja."

"SAMA! Aku juga!" Balas Itachi dengan semangat. Lalu ia memegang kedua tangan Sakura dan menatap Sakura dengan mata penuh semangat yang membara. Awalnya, Sakura kaget karena Itachi mendadak seperti ini tapi ia senang karena Itachi mulai memperlihatkan minatnya. "Sakura, bagaimana kalau kita bikin rencana agar guru rese itu tidak belagu lagi?"

"Baiklah! Itachi, nanti kita susun rencananya!" Jawab Sakura dengan senang. Bus yang mereka tunggu sudah datang, mereka memasukinya dan duduk di bagian paling belakang. Saat itu, Sakura tersenyum dan memberi jempol kepada Kushina.

"Terima kasih atas sarannya, Kushina." Kata Sakura sambil mengedipkan matanya kepada Kushina yang sedang tersenyum dan membalas kedipan Sakura. Kushina memberitahu Sakura apa yang dibicarakan Kakashi-sensei tadi dengan Itachi. Itachi menjadi bingung karena di bagian kursi paling belakang hanyalah mereka berdua namun kenapa Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang lain. Tapi ia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu untuk saat ini, yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya memberi pelajaran untuk Kakashi-sensei.

"_Tunggu aku, hei guru rese. Aku akan memberikan pelajaran untukmu." _Senyum terlihat dari mulut Itachi. Ekspresi yang jarang terlihat sekarang muncul, itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura. Tanpa memberi tahu Itachi, perempuan berambut merah muda ini langsung mencubit pipi kanan Itachi.

"Aaa! Sakura, sakit nih." Itachi merintih kesakitan

"Hehehehe. Kamu harus sering senyum seperti ini, Itachi. Kamu ganteng tau kalau senyum." Puji Sakura. Itachi yang tersipu langsung membalikkan wajanya ke arah lain.

"Dasar anak muda~" Kushina menggoda Sakura.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Kushina." Balas Sakura dengan pelan agar Itachi tidak mendengar.

"Oh ya~ Aku tidak percaya itu hahaha." Kushina tertawa lalu ia melihat Peri yang mendampingi Itachi sedang tersenyum.

"Tumben kau tersenyum, biasanya stress terus."

"Yah, karena sudah lama Itachi tidak semangat seperti ini." Ia melihat Itachi yang sedang bercanda dengan Sakura.

"Kapan kau akan menampakkan diri?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu kapan. Yang pasti saat Itachi terdesak dan butuh bantuan."

"Ya, ya, bapak sok bijak. Terserah kaulah." Ucap Kushina sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepala dan kedua tangannya. Peri Itachi hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku Kushina yang seperti itu.

* * *

"Iruka, bisakah aku melihat data lengkap Uchiha Itachi dan Haruno Sakura?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku melakukan permainan menarik kepada kedua anak itu."

"Tunggu sebentar," Iruka membuka lemarinya dan mengambil beberapa lembar dari tempat yang bernama 'Profil siswa kelas 10-2' . Ia memberikannya kepada Kakashi. "Aku hanya memberi pinjam padamu, jika kau ingin datanya, fotokopi sendiri sana."

"Ah... Tidak perlu, yang kulakukan hanya membaca saja." Kakashi sedang membaca

"Kau melakukan permainan apalagi, Kakashi? Kuharap permainanmu kali ini tidak berbahaya."

"Sejak kapan aku suka permainan berbahaya?" Saat membaca data kedua siswa barunya, Kakashi tersenyum, senyum yang membuat Iruka jijik melihatnya.

"Bocah Uchiha dan gadis cilik Haruno, kalian kira hanya kalian yang mempersiapkan rencana untuk mengerjaiku? Aku juga punya tahu hehehe." Senyum di bibir Kakashi makin menjadi-jadi dan ia langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Iruka melihatnya dan merasa merinding dengan kelakuan Kakashi yang ini.

"_Uchiha dan Haruno, kuharap kalian bisa bertahan dengan kelakuan aneh guru baru kalian."_

* * *

Is there anyone who want this story in english version? if yes, you can tell me, so i can make it in english version. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Balesan review** :

**KagaFutaxLia **Yap, bener karakter yang saya buat itu OOC semua X3 soalnya pengen beri kesan yang beda tentang karakter tersebut. Terutama pengen ngubah imej Itachi dan Kakashi wkwkwk. Hmm haha hebat bisa tahu perinya Itachi siapa haha.

Makasih **Miss Kagamine** ;3 , ceritanya akan lanjut! ^^ **Guest **, sip diusahakan

**Disclaimer :**Naruto itu karyanya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei ^^ X3 saya sebagai fansnya cuma iseng bikin cerita tentang karakter yang beliau buat.

**Warn** : OOC, AU, maaf ya kalau ada yang typo

I can , You can , We can!

Chapter : 3

Malam harinya Sakura diajak oleh Itachi ke rumahnya. Rumah Itachi itu sederhana, seperti rumah biasa pada umumnya. Rumah Itachi terdiri atas dua lantai. Bagian luar rumah,di halaman depan terdapat garasi dan taman kecil yang diisi dengan tanaman hias seperti bunga anggrek, aglaonema (sri rejeki), dieffenbachia (daun bahagia), dan yang lainnya. Pintu depannya langsung berhadapan dengan taman kecil tersebut,hanya diberi jarak beberapa meter saja. Halaman belakangnya terdapat kolam ikan yang berisi ikan koi dan ikan mas, taman yang cukup luas dibandingkan dengan bagian depan. Pohon-pohon yang rindang dan adanya gazebo di sekitar taman, menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat favorit keluarga Itachi.

Tapi bagian dalam rumah ini sangat tradisional, beberapa ruangan masih memakai pintu geser dan lantainya masih menggunakan tatami, ruangan yang dimaksud adalah ruangan keluarga, kamar orang tua Itachi dan kamar tamu. Lantai di rumah ini juga masih menggunakan kayu. Orang tua Itachi sangat menyukai desain interior yang tradisional sehingga rumah Itachi seperti ini. Tampak luar terlihat modern tetapi bagian dalamnya tradisional. Orang lain yang berkunjung ke rumahnya selalu mengatakan aneh dengan desain rumahnya tetapi Itachi dan keluarganya tidak memperdulikan hal itu.

Itachi dan Sakura sedang ada di ruang keluarga, mereka duduk berhadapan dengan menggunakan meja penghangat atau kotatsu sambil menonton televisi. Sekarang di Jepang sudah memasuki pertengahan musim gugur, suhu yang rendah dan angin malam yang dingin membuat keluarga Itachi memasang kotatsu lebih awal. Biasanya mereka memasang kotatsu saat musim dingin tiba.

"Memangnya rencana apa yang ingin kau buat, Itachi?" tanya Sakura sambil memakan snack yang telah disediakan oleh Itachi.

"Pokoknya rencana yang bikin dia kapok."

"Gimana kalau kamu merubah sikapmu?" Itachi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada cara lain selain itu?"

"Aku cuma terpikir cara ini aja. Ini cara ampuh buat bikin guru Kakashi sadar kalau kamu itu anak yang baik."

"Hah? Dari dulu aku sudah menjadi anak yang baik." Elak Itachi

"Anak baik yang mempunyai sifat tidak baik."

Itachi dan Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu berasal. Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki yang memasuki ruangan ini. Rambut belakangnya yang acak-acakan dan tatapan yang hampir sama dengan Itachi, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, adik laki-laki dari Uchiha Itachi.

"Kakak selalu berpura-pura baik kepada semua orang." Ketus Sasuke,lalu ia ikut bergabung dengan mereka dan duduk di dekat Sakura. Melihat kelakuan adiknya, Itachi hanya bisa menghela napas dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Sasuke, kamu tidak sopan. Pertama, jangan menyelak pembicaraan orang lain, kedua, jangan berkata seperti itu pada kakakmu. Cepat minta maaf!" Omel Sakura

"Eeeh?! Sakura-nee , yang benar saja? Masa aku harus minta maaf pada orang ini?" Sasuke menunjuk kakaknya.

"Panggil kakakmu dengan benar, tidak boleh memanggilnya dengan kata 'orang ini'!" Sakura yang kesal memukul kepala Sasuke.

"AAH! Sakit tau! Ya, ya. Maaf ya kak."

"Ya sudah, sana pergi. Jangan ganggu kami." Ucap Itachi dengan dingin , Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung memukul kepalanya.

"Jangan kasar sama adikmu."

"Haaiik."

_"Sakura kuat banget ngeladenin kakak beradik ini." _LaluKushina melihat Itachi yang sedang memegang kepalanya. _"Itachi ini lemah banget ya? Dari pagi dipukul mulu ma anak cewe terus gak ngelawan lagi."_

_ "Udah lima kali... Semoga gak kena genggar otak."_

Mau tidak mau, Itachi mengijinkan adiknya untuk ikut bergabung dengannya. Itachi dan Sasuke memang tidak pernah akur. Adiknya sangat cerewet sedangkan kakaknya lebih banyak diam. Sakura selalu menjadi penengah mereka sejak dulu. Sekarang, mereka memulai lagi pembicaraan yang tadi terpotong oleh Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjainya dengan cara memalukannya di depan umum? Awalnya kita lakukan di kelas." Usul Itachi.

"Itachi, rencanamu yang ini aku gak ikut-ikut ya."

"Ya udah yang ini biar aku aja yang jalanin."

"Rencana yang buat kamu jadi anak baik yang peduli terhadap sesama bagaimana?"

"Sakura... aku ini udah jadi anak yang baik."

"Tapi gak peduli terhadap sesama alias cuek banget."

"Emang harus peduli gitu?"

"Ya iyalah Itachi rese..."

"Kakak, kalo orang tua kita gak peduli, gak mungkin kakak dirawat dan dibesarkan sama mereka. Kalo kak Sakura gak peduli, gak mungkin dia mau nemenin kakak yang cueknya kebangetan, dan kalo aku gak peduli, gak mungkin aku manggil kak Itachi dengan sebutan 'kak'dan bersikap baik sama kakak. Kakak harusnya sadar kalo selama ini udah banyak orang yang baik dan peduli sama kakak. Apa selama ini kakak selalu berpikir bahwa tidak ada orang yang peduli dengan kakak?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Pernyataan Sasuke sontak mengagetkan Sakura, Itachi bahkan sang peri, Kushina.

"Sejak kapan Sasuke ini menjadi dewasa?" tanya Kushina.

"Entahlah Kushina, aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Sakura.

Mereka melihat Itachi yang terdiam mendengar ucapan adiknya sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka bahawa Sasuke akan mengucapkan kata seperti itu. Sasuke menunggu tanggapan dar kakaknya, apa yang akan dijawabnya. Sakura juga terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus ikut campur apa tidak tentang hal ini. Di satu sisi ia setuju dengan perkataan Sasuke dan sebenarnya ia juga penasaran jawaban Itachi tapi di sisi yang lain ia merasa bahwa pertanyaan Sasuke ini tidak pantas karena bagaimanapun Itachi pasti sadar jika ada seseorang yang peduli dengannya.

"Ah... gak juga tuh," jawab Itachi dengan santai. Jawabannya membuat yang lain menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"_Dasar Itachi, gak pernah berubah, tetep aja cuek dan gak mikirin hal kayak gitu." _Pikir Sakura sambil melihat Itachi.

"Oi, Sakura jelasin rencanamu gih."

"Berlaku baiklah kepada semua orang, bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya di kelas dulu, terutama kepada guru Kakashi."

"EH! Kenapa harus diaa?!"

"Biar kita bisa ngebuktiin kalo kamu itu anak baik dan dugaannya itu salah." Kushina yang mendengar Sakura berbicara seperti itu mengatakan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjalani rencanaku dan rencanamu juga, Sakura. Jelaskan padaku, aku harus berbuat apa besok."

"Begini..."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, kelas 10-2 melakukan olahraga dengan Kakashi-sensei di lapangan gymasium. Mereka akan melakukan kegiatan rolling. Kakashi-sensei meminta bantuan kepara muridnya untuk mengangkat matras dan Itachi menawarkan diri untuk membantunya. Para murid di kelas kebingungan karena Itachi tidak pernah sekalipun menawarkan diri untuk membantu seseorang, bahakan disuruh membantu orang pun dia menolak mentah-mentah. Sakura tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau yang membantuku? Padahal aku berharap anak perempuan yang menawarkan bantuan." Kakashi-sensei mengeluh.

"Masih untung ada yang membantu." Ucap Itachi. _"Dasar guru rese, sebenarnya aku juga gak mau. Ini kulakan demi menyukseskan rencanaku._"

Mereka sampai di gudang. Kakashi-sensei menyuruh Itachi untuk membawa lima matras sedangkan ia akan membawa keranjang besi yang berisi bola basket dan voli. Itachi merasa dibodohi oleh Kakashi-sensei tapi mau tidak mau mempermasalahkan hal ini. Berat, Itachi merasakan beratnya membawa lima matras sekaligus, walaupun matrasnya berukuran kecil tapi tetap saja berat. Saat Itachi sampai ke lapangan, ia diprotes oleh Kakashi-sensei.

"Uchiha, bukannya saya menyuruhmu hanya membawa tiga matras? Ini kelebihan. Maaf ya tapi bisakah kau mengembalikan dua matras lagi ke gudang?" Ucapnya sambil memohon dengan

Itachi hanya bengong. _"Aku dikerjain.."_ tapi ia tetap menurut saja, lalu ia membawa kedua matras untuk ditaruh di gudang. Kakashi-sensei yang melihatnya langsung tertawa cekikikan. Murid yang lain bingung melihat tingkah laku gurunya ini.

_"Kau masuk ke dalam perangkapku bocah uchiha hahaha. Skor untuk sekarang 1-0."_

Setelah selesai pelajaran olahraga, Kakashi-sensei diajak bermain basket oleh Itachi. Mereka melakukan permainan one-chance, jadi yang menang adalah orang yang lemparannya masuk ke dalam ring dan ini hanya dilakukan sekali karena hanya diberikan satu kali kesempatan. Jika keduanya bisa memasukkan bola maka mereka akan melakukan permainan olahraga yang mulai pertama untuk melakukan shoot. Mereka ditonton oleh para murid-murid dari kelas lain yang sedang berada di gymnasium. Kalah berarti malu, itulah tanggapan mereka berdua.

"Kushina, bisakah kau membantu Itachi?" tanya Sakura.

"Peri tidak bisa membantu siapapun kecuali manusia yang didampinginya. Berdoa saja agar Itachi berhasil."

Setelah melakukan pemanasan dengan men-dribble bola, Itachi mengatakan dirinya siap. Ia memejamkan matanya terlebih dahulu dan langsung melompat untuk melempar bola. Semua mata tertuju pada bola yang dilemparnya. Bola yang dilempar Itachi mengenai ring dan sedang berputar-putar di atas ring.

_"Ayolah, tidak masuk."_ Kakashi-sensei berharap.

_ "Ayo, masuklah bola!" _Sakura dan Itachi berpikiran sama.

Beberapa detik kemudian...

"MASUK!" teriak Itachi, orang-orang memberinya tepuk tangan.

"Yah, kau hebat bocah Uchiha, tapi tidak sehebat diriku." Ujar Kakashi-sensei sambil berjalan mendekati Itachi, mereka sedang berganti posisi.

"Buktikan saja itu, dasar guru rese." Ucap Itachi.

Dengan santainya,Kakashi-sensei langsung melakukan shoot. Ia percaya bahwa lemparannya akan masuk tapi sayang itu tidak terjadi. Bola voli yang sedang dimainkan oleh kelas lain terlempar jauh dan mengenai bola yang dilempar Kakashi-sensei.

"Hahahaha!" Kakashi-sensei tertawa kesal. "Bola voli itu sangat menggangu..." ucapnya dengan pelan sambil menendang bola voli tersebut. Sakura, Kushina, dan Itachi tertawa melihatnya. Orang lain tetap memberikannya tepuk tangan dan berbicara 'sayang sekali bolanya tidak masuk'.

Kesal tapi ia harus menjaga etikanya sebagai guru. "Oke, lain kali kita bertanding lagi ya Itachi." Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Itachi menerima uluran tangan tersebut dan bersalaman dengan gurunya. Saat Kakashi-sensei melihat ke arah Sakura ia melihat dengan jelas ada sesuatu yang bersinar sedang berputar-putar di sekitar Sakura.

_"Apa itu? Kenapa ada sesuatu yang bersinar di sekitar gadis Haruno ini?" _


	4. Chapter 4

Makasih buat reviewnya **hanazono yuri** , **UMEE-chan29 **sama **Guest **. nanti diusahain bakal panjang ceritanya makasih ya buat sarannya ^^

**Disclaimer :**Naruto itu karyanya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei ^^ X3 saya sebagai fansnya cuma iseng bikin cerita tentang karakter yang beliau buat.

**Warn** : OOC, AU, maaf ya kalau ada yang typo

I can , You can , We can!

Chapter : 4

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian dimana Kakashi melihat sesuatu yang bersinar di Sakura, ia selalu memikirkannya, apakah itu hanya ilusinya atau itu memang nyata. Dia lebih sering memerhatikan Sakura dibanding Itachi. Ia menunggu saat-saat ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang bersinar itu muncul lagi di sekitar Sakura. Sekarang ,waktunya istirahat di SMA Konoha, ia sedang bersantai dengan Iruka di atap sekolah. Mereka sedang memakan bekal yang mereka beli.

"Iruka, kenapa kau tidak mempunyai sesuatu yang bersinar di sekitarmu?" Pertanyaan Kakashi membuat Iruka yang sedang makan tersendak. Iruka langsung meneguk minumannya.

"Pertanyaan aneh apalagi ini, Kakashi?"

"Aku melihat gadis Haruno tadi pagi dan ada sesuatu yang bersinar di sekitarnya. Apa itu hanya ilusiku saja ya?"

"Ya, itu hanya ilusimu saja," Iruka melihat ke atas. "Ah, itu ada yang bersinar, Kakashi!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke atas langit.

"Hah?!" Kakashi langsung menolehkan kepalanya keatas. Saat melihatnya, sesuatu itu makin mendekat, Ia semakin penasaran dengan itu. Sesuatu itu jatuh, tepat di kening Kakashi. Hangat dan lembek, Kakashi merasakannya di keningnya dan ia ingin menyentuhnya tapi dihentikan oleh Iruka. Iruka memberikan sapu tangannya kepada Kakashi.

"Itu kotoran burung. Bersihkan itu dengan ini."

"..." Kakashi bengong. "Ahh..."

* * *

"Aku tidak mengerti, sekarang guru rese itu lebih sering bengong dan melihat ke arahmu terus, Sakura. Kamu telah melakukan apa padanya?" Tanya Itachi kepada Sakura yang sedang memakan bekalnya. Mereka sedang menikmati waktu istirahat mereka di kelas. Seperti biasa, Sakura selalu menemani Itachi dan teman-temannya Sakura, Tenten dan Ino, ikut menemaninya juga.

"Ah, lihat Sakura, Itachi cemburu hahaha." Ledek Ino.

"Sepertinya sainganmu adalah guru Kakashi ya, Itachi?" Kata Tenten.

"Tidak masalah bagiku guru rese itu suka Sakura atau tidak, yang penting itu kok si guru rese itu tidak mengeluarkan omongan pedas padaku. Itu yang ingin aku tanyakan." Ucap Itachi dengan cuek.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok. Aku tidak... AH!" Sakura sepertinya sadar akan sesuatu. "Aku ke toilet sebentar ya, Ino dan Tenten, tolong jaga Itachi ya." Ucapnya sambil berlari.

"Hei! Aku ini sudah besar tau! Sudahlah aku juga ingin ke toilet." Kata Itachi sambil pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Tenten.

"Yah, yah. Itachi itu malu dengan kita kalau tidak ada Sakura, bukan begitu Tenten?"

"Pantas saja dia tidak punya teman selain Sakura, kelakuannya seperti ini sih."

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak ke toilet melainkan ke taman belakng sekolah, di tempat ini banyak siswa yang sedang istirahat, sambil makan maupun hanya berbincang-bincang dengan teman yang lain. Sakura mencari tempat yang sepi lalu ia berbicara dengan Kushina.

"Kushina, apa jangan-jangan guru Kakashi bisa melihatmu?"

"Tidak, tapi sepertinya ia melihat serbuk periku."

"Serbuk peri? Apa itu?"

"Yah setiap peri punya serbuk peri. Serbuk peri ini biasanya muncul saat kami sering menggunakan sayap kami untuk terbang dan ini bisa terlihat oleh manusia lain. Jika mereka melihat ini, maka Sakura akan terlihat bersinar di mata mereka."

"Oh begitu, mungkin itu alasannya kenapa guru Kakashi sering memerhatikanku belakangan ini. Pantas saja kamu sering duduk di kepalaku atau pundakku."

"Yah, karena seorang peri yang sudah memperlihatkan dirinya ke manusia, serbuk perinya akan terlihat oleh manusia lain jika ia sering menggunakan sayapnya. Maka dari itu aku lebih suka duduk di kepalamu hehe."

"Hei, Kushina, bagaimana menurutmu tentang Itachi? Apakah dia mengalami perubahan?"

"Yah, dia berubah kok walau baru dua persen kata perinya."

"Eh peri bisa tahu perubahan pada diri manusia?"

"Tentu saja. Kami bisa mengetahui kejujuran kalian dari tindakan kalian. Tindakanmu ingin membantu Itachi, itu jujur, benar-benar tulus dari hati." Kushina tersenyum alias nyengir yang membuat Sakura malu dan memarahi Kushina. Saat Sakura sedang menikmati udara sejuk di taman, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Oi! Katanya kau ke toilet kok malah ada disini?" Suara Itachi membuat Sakura kaget dan melompat dari kursi yang sedang didudukinya. Itachi yang melihat reaksi Sakura langsung tertawa dan duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Kenapa kau, Sakura?"

"Tidak apa-apa, cuma kaget." Ujar Sakura. "Kushina, pembicaraan kita tadi tidak didengar Itachi'kan?" bisik Sakura. Kushina pun mengganguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku di kelas saja?" Sakura bertanya kepada Itachi yang sedang melamun melihat langit.

"Ah~ habis kamu lama munculnya. Jadi, aku mencarimu." Jawab Itachi dengan nada yang santai seperti biasanya. Mendengar perkataan Itachi seperti itu, Sakura bingung tapi a tutupi kebingungannya dengan berusaha tersenyum. Kushina lalu menoleh ke arah peri Itachi, Namikaze Minato, Minato yang sadar dirinya dilihat oleh Kushina langsung menoleh balik.

"Itachi, anak yang cuek aja bisa ngegombal, masa kamu gak pernah gombalin aku." Kata Kushina dengan nada bercanda.

"Anoo.. Itachi itu lagi gak gombal dan ngapain aku gombalin kamu? Aku bingung, Kushina." Jawab Minato sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

"Makanya sekali-kali gaul dong, jangan belajar mulu." Ledek Kushina

Pembicaraan sesama peri tidak bisa didengar oleh manusia. Sakura melihat dengan jelas bahwa Kushina sedang berbicara tetapi ia tidak mengetahui Kushina berbicara dengan siapa dan apa yang dibicarakannya. Kushina yang menyadari bahwa Sakura telah memperhatikannya hanya tersenyum.

"Kepo ya?"

"Gak tuh."

"Gak kenapa, Sakura?" Suara Itachi membuat Sakura sadar bahwa ia tidak sendirian.

"Gak kenapa-napa kok, Itachi." Ungkap Sakura, saat Itachi membuka mulutnya ingin berbicara lanjut dengan Sakura, suara bel masuk berbunyi. Sakura langsung berdiri dan berkata. "Ayo, Itachi,kita sudah masuk." Lalu Sakura berlari menuju kelas.

Itachi mengikutinya tapi ia hanya berjalan pelan. Ia melihat ke arah langit, awan berwarna abu-abu tua menyelimuti langit. "Mendung ya? Apa si Sakura bawa payung? Dia kan suka lupa bawa payung." Ia berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. Setelah menghela nafas, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas. Tanpa ia sadari ada yang tertawa mendengar ucapannnya tersebut.

Kakashi-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas 10-2. Ia melihat Sakura tapi ia tidak melihat sesuatu yang bersinar lagi seperti waktu itu. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar dan melihat Sakura lagi tapi tidak ada hasilnya, tidak ada yang bersinar di sekitar Sakura.

"_Mungkin hal yang bersinar itu cuma khayalanku aja ya."_ Pikirnya, lalu ia menaruh barang-barangnya di meja guru. Ia membuka daftar absen siswa kelas 10-2 dan mulai mengasben siswanya. Kakashi-sensei melihat ke meja yang paling belakang, masih ada seseorang yang belum datang. Kakashi-sensei pun tersenyum dan terpikir olehnya untuk mengerjai orang tersebut. Kakashi-sensei membuka buku pelajarannya, buku sejarah jepang. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah pintu, berharap orang yang ditunggunya akan datang tapi saat ini orang itu masih belum terlihat .

"Buka buku paket halaman 101. Kali ini kita akan membahas tentang sejarah jepang. Terutama jaman Edo." Kakashi-sensei melihat siswanya, para siswa langsung menundukkan kepalanya karena mereka tidak mau ditunjuk oleh Kakashi untuk membacakan bacaan yang ada di buku tersebut. Sebenarnya Kakashi-sensei sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan siswanya yang lain kecuali Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Itachi namun ia melihat ada siswanya sedang tertidur pulas saat pelajaran. Kakashi-sensei adalah orang yang suka bercanda tapi sangat tegas ketika ia mengajar. Ia tidak suka melihat siswa yang tertidur di kelasnya, lebih baik melihat siswa yang bengong daripada yang tidur.

"Ya, Nara Shikamaru, silahkan membaca paragraf kedua." Shikamaru terbangun karena temannya, Akamichi Chouji membangunkannya dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Ada apa Chouji?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada yang pelan. Chouji memberi tahu Shikamaru dengan menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Kakashi-sensei. Shikamaru yang menyadari hal itu langsung melihatnya. Tatapan Kakashi-sensei terlihat lebih seram daripada biasanya. Shikamaru berdiri dan memegang bukunya, ia melihat buku Chouji, halaman 101.

"Aaah~ baiklah." Ucapnya, lalu ia memulai membaca halaman tersebut tetapi ia membaca paragraf satu. Hal ini membuat anak-anak mengomentari Shikamaru.

"Semua diam! Nara Shikamaru! Maju ke depan." Kakashi-sensei membentak siswa-siswanya. Semua mendadak hening, karena Kakashi-sensei jarang berbicara dengan nada tinggi seperti itu.

Uchiha Itachi baru keluar dari toilet dan menuju ke kelas tapi ia berhenti saat ia melihat keadaan kelas dari jendela. _"Kenapa Shikamaru maju ke depan? Anak malas itu gak mungkin maju ke depan kalo gak disuruh'kan?" _

Kakashi-sensei memberi peringatan kepada siswanya untuk tidak tertidur di kelas, tidak peduli siswa pinta maupun siswa yang nilai akademisnya biasa saja. Ia tidak akan memberi perlakuan istimewa bagi siswanya. Keadilan harus ditegakkan. Itulah kata kesukaan Kakashi-sensei.

Akhirnya Shikamaru dimaafkan oleh Kakashi-sensei atas perbuatannya. Shikamaru lalu mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana kalau guru memberikanku pengecualian?" ucapnya yang membuat Kakashi-sensei merengutkan dahinya.

"Berikan alasanmu."

"Aku ini orangnya mudah tertidur. Setiap ulangan, jika nilaiku dibawah 90 guru boleh menghukumku. Setuju?" Shikamaru pun menguap. Ia serius dengan pernyataannya kali ini. Baginya, tidur itu adalah suatu kebutuhan, ia sering tertidur jika ia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak masalah, selama nilaimu dibawah 90, aku bisa menghukumu'kan?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, Nara-kun. Silahkan kembali ke tempatmu." Ucap Kakashi-sensei, ia tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. _"Ah~ ternyata ada bocah yang menarik juga ya selain mereka berdua."_

Sakura terlihat panik. Ia tidak melihat Itachi di kelas tapi saat ia menengok ke arah jendela ia melihat ada Itachi sedang berdiri dan terdiam kaku disana.

"Dari mana saja kau?." Kata itu keluar dari mulutnya Sakura, Itachi sepertinya mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sakura.

"Dari toilet." balas Itachi mereka berkomunikasi melalui gerakan mulut.

"Kok lama?"

"Aku terlalu nyantai tadi."

"Buruan masuk!" Suara pelan Sakura ini terdengar oleh Kakashi-sensei. Ia mencari sumber suara.

"Sekarang?"

Kakashi-sensei oun mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tersbut dan menyadari tingkah laku Sakura yang aneh dan memperhatikan dengan siapa Sakura berbicara.

"_Ah~ mangsaku telah datang."_

"Senyum yang menjijikan itu datang lagi. Hei, Sakura. Si Kakashi udah tahu kalau Itachi di luar." Kushina menegur Sakura yang sedang fokus berbicara dengan Itachi. Sakura pun menoleh ke arah gurunya dan ia menepuk tangannya ke dahinya. Menelan ludah dan menghela nafas, Sakura menyesal karena ia tidak cepat sadarkalau Itachi ada disana. Kushina hanya bisa melihat manusia yang ia dampingi ini kecewa.

"Maaf ya, Sakura aku tidak bisa membantumu. Itachi baru ada disitu saat Shikamaru memberikan pernyataan kepada Kakashi." Kushina merasa tidak enak dengan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kushina. Ini bukan salahmu tapi salahnya Itachi yang lelet. Dia kebiasaan, tidak peduli sama apapun. Melakukan sesuatu sesuka hatinya." Sakura menggerutu.

Kakashi-sensei membuka pintu dan menyambut Itachi layaknya artis papan atas. Ia memeluk Itachi dan berkata. "Siap menerima hukuman?"

Itachi berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kakashi-sensei dengan seluruh tenaganya akan tetapi kekuatan Kakashi-sensei lebih besar dibandingnya sehingga ia pasrah.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu,guru Kakashi. Baiklah aku salah karena datang telat. Apa hukumanku?" Kakashi-sensei membawa Itachi ke dalam kelas dan mereka berdiri di depan kelas.

"Lihat ada teman kalian yang telat. Yang telat harus dihukum'kan?" Nada senang dari Kakashi-sensei mendapatkan respon yang aneh dari anak-anak kelas 10-2. Mereka takut jika Kakashi-sensei akan marah seperti tadi sehingga mereka hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepaa mereka sebagai tanda setuju.

"Baiklah, Uchiha-kun. Silahkan berdiri di pojok kanan kelas. Angkat kakimu kananmu dan pegang kuping kirimu. Memang ini hukuman seperti anak kecil. Aku menghukummu seperti ini karena kelakuanmu juga seperti anak kecil."

Itachi merasa kesal dikatai oleh Kakashi-sensei tentang kelakuannya ."Hah?! Kelakuanku tidak seperti kelakuan anak kecil!"

"Tapi cara telatmu itu seperti anak kecil!" Balas Kakashi-sensei dengan tegas. "Kalau kau merasa bahwa pelajaran ini penting kau pasti akan terburu-buru, berlari sekuat tenaga agar tidak telat masuk ke kelas."

"Melihatmu seperti ini, berjalan santai saat menuju ke kelas tanpa rasa cemas dan takut akan telat. Aku merasa kesal dan inilah hukuman yang pantas untukmu." Itachi yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, kata-kata yang diucapkan Kakashi-sensei memang benar adanya. Itachi memang tidak peduli ia telat apa tidak, ia berpikir selama ia masuk ke kelas walaupun ia telat itu tidak apa-apa. Itachi cemberut, ia memanyunkan mulutnya dan mulai berjalan ke tempat yang disuruh Kakashi-sensei untuk melakukan hukumannya.

Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bisa pasrah, di dalam hatinya ia senang dengan cara Kakashi-sensei karena inilah salah satu dari banyak cara untuk meningkatkan kesadaran Itachi bahwa hal kecil seperti ini juga harus dipedulikan tapi ia tidak tega melihat Itachi dihukum. Sakura menatap Itachi dan Itachi membalas tatapan Sakura. Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum pahit lalu memalingkan mukanya agar Sakura tak melihatnya. Ia tidak mau Sakura melihatnya dalam keadaan memalukan seperti ini.

Kushina menghampiri peri Itachi, Namikaze Minato. Peri ini berambut jabrik pirang, memiliki wajah yang terlihat lembut namun mempunyai kepribadian yang tegas. Memakai jaket berwarna orange dan mempunyai sayap yang muncul di punggungnya. Peri itu sedang duduk santai di pundak Itachi. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Kushina, namun senyumnya tak seperti biasa, kali ini terlihat lebih lemas.

"Kapan kau akan menampakkan diri?" tanya Kushina yang ikut duduk di pundak Itachi.

"Entahlah... aku tak tahu kapan saat yang tepat. Perasaannya kali ini kacau balau. Perkataan Kakashi itu benar dan itu memberi pukulan yang telak untuk Itachi."

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Itachiboy ini tapi menurutku kau harus muncul secepat mungkin. Lihat raut muka Itachiboy. Muram sekali." Para peri sedang memperhatikan mukan Itachi yang serba ditekuk alias bete. Ia mengoceh sesuatu seperti "Dasar, guru rese!" dengan kesal tapi suaranya kecil sehingga tidak terdengar oleh Kakashi-sensei yang sedang mengajar murid-muridnya.

"Kau tahu? Sakura sedang sedih karena sekarang ia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong Itachi. Aku tidak mau melihat Sakura sedih jadi aku meminta bantuanmu."

"Baiklah, akan kuusahakan." Ungkapnya. Minato melihat Kakashi-sensei dan menghela nafasnya. "Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih kepada Kakashi juga ya. Kakashi akan membuat Itachi sadar bahwa ia harus mulai mempedulikan sesuatu."

"Ya, sesukamu sajalah. Tugasku'kan hanya membantu Sakura."

Saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung, Kakashi-sensei menjelaskan kepada muridnya tentang jaman edo. Para murid mulai mencatat penjelasan yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei. Sakura yang duduk di dekat jendela sedang melihat anak kelas lain bermain spak bola. Kelas mereka berada di lantai bawah dan dekat dengan lapangan sepak bola. Sakura beruhsaha memerhatikan pelajaran ini tapi jika ia melihat ke arah depan ia akan melihat Itachi yang dihukum dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa konsentrasi.

Tanpa disadarinya Sakura melamun sambil menghadap jendela. Anak-anak yang bermain bola semakin ramai mereka mengeluarkan suara hingga terdengar di kelas 10-2. Kakashi-sensei sangat tidak menyukai hal seperti ini, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dan memarahi mereka namun sebelum Kakashi-sensei keluar ia mendengar suara pecahan jendela dan menengok ke arah belakangnya.

"HARUNO SAKURA!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :**Naruto itu karyanya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei ^^ X3 saya sebagai fansnya cuma iseng bikin cerita tentang karakter yang beliau buat.

**Warn** : OOC, AU, maaf ya kalau ada yang typo

I can , You can , We can!

Chapter : 5

_ Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tidak, Jangan panik! Justru ini kesempatan emas. Gunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik. Ya, ini adalah momen-momen yang aku nantikan. Sekarang momen ini ada di depan mataku. Kapan lagi momen ini ada? Jarang sekali'kan. Sebelumnya maafkan aku tapi ini adalah cara terbaik._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kakashi-sensei langsung bergegas menuju ke tempat Haruno Sakura.

"Anak-anak tenang!" Teriak Kakashi-sensei. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, selama ia mengajar belum ada kejadian seperti ini. Ia perhatikan dengan seksama, pecahan kaca terhampar di sekitar meja dan lantai tempat Sakura duduk.

"Yang piket hari ini, segera mengambil sapu dan membersihkan pecahan kaca! Lalu ada yang pergi untuk melapor kejadian ini kepada pak Asuma!" Suruhnya. Anak-anak yang piket pada hari ini langsung bertindak cepat.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kakashi-sensei langsung menggendong Sakura. Saat ini Sakura dalam keadaan pingsan akibat kepalanya terkena bola kaki. Terlihat luka memar di dahi kirinya, terdapat luka goresan yang cukup dalam akibat pecahan kaca yang sempat menusuk pipi kirinya dan beberapa luka kecil di sekitar tangan karena pecahan kaca yang berada di lantai saat ia terjatuh pingsan.

"Kali ini kalian belajar sendiri!"

Saat Kakashi-sensei beranjak keluar ia menatap Itachi yang sedang menjalankan hukumannya. "Kau, tetap lanjutkan hukumanmu." Ucapnya pelan. Tatapan Itachi tertuju kepada Sakura yang sekarang sedang di gendong oleh Kakasho-sensei. Ia melihat wajah Sakura yang biasanya tersenyum dan sekarang mukanya terlihat kesakitan. Kakashi-sensei melihat tatapannya Itachi, mata Itachi terlihat seperti orang yang pikirannya kosong, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan nafasnya begitu pelan.

"Oi, Uchiha! Sadar!" Kata yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi-sensei membuat Itachi tersadar. Lalu Kakashi-sensei melanjutkan perjalanannya ke ruangan kesehatan.

"Cih..." Itachi pun tetap melanjutkan hukumannya walaupun tangan dan kakinya sudah pegal. Ia bersender di tembok dan menghela nafas. Peri berambut jabrik nan pirang itu ikut menyusul temannya, peri berambut lurus merah panjang, Kushina, yang sekarang sedang duduk di dekat bantal yang sedang ditiduri oleh Sakura.

Mereka sudah tiba di ruang kesehatan, Sakura sedang tertidur di salah satu kasur yang ada di ruangan kesehatan. Kakashi-sensei sedang berbicara dengan dokter sekolah. Minato melihat Kushina berada di dekat Sakura dan menghampirinya.

"Kushina, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa Sakura bisa jadi begini?" Minato panik. Kepanikan Minato ini dibalas Kushina dengan satu puklan kencang yang mendarat di kepalanya.

"Yang terjadi adalah Sakura kena tendangan kencang dari seseorang yang bermain bola di lapangan itu. Tendangannya terlalu cepat sehingga aku tidak sempat menggunakan mantra untuk melindungi Sakura dan menegur Sakura untuk menunduk." Jawabnya lemah, terdengar isakan tangis dari Kushina, ini membuat Minato bingung. Ia ingin menenangkan Kushina tapi ia takut kalau ia salah ngomong dan melukai perasaan Kushina sehingga ia memutuskan untuk diam saja hingga Kushina mulai mengeluarkan suara lagi.

"Haah~ tapi ini sebenarnya adalah langkah yang bagus untuk membuat Itachiboy tergerak hatinya agar peduli pada Sakura," Kushina menghela nafas dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya "Coba lihat apa yang dilakukan Itachiboy sekarang? Apa dia sedang bergegas ke mari apa tidak."

Dengan cepat Minato langsung kembali lagi ke kelas untuk melihat Itachi. Ia hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya setlah kembali ke kelas.

"_Apakah ini saatnya aku harus menampakkan diriku?"_

* * *

Di kelas 10-2. Murid dikelas ini sedang mengadakan rapat tentang kejadian yang dialami Sakura. Rapat ini terjadi berkat usul dari Yamanaka Ino dan Tenten, yang merupakan teman dekat dari Sakura. Mereka membuat susunan meja menjadi melingkar, ditengahnya adalah Ino dan Tenten yang menjadi pemimpin rapat. Mau tidak mau, para murid kelas 10-2 duduk di tempat mereka dan mendengarkan perkataan Ino, kecuali Itachi, ia masih berdiri dan menjalankan hukumannya, mengangkat kaki kanan dan memegang kuping kiri,kali ini ia menyender di tembok dan sekali-kali ia mengganti posisi kaki dan tangannya .

Sebenarnya Ino ingin mengajak Itachi untuk ikut serta dalam rapat ini, malah ia berharap saat Sakura terjatuh Itachi dengan cepat langsung menolongnya tapi kenyataannya tidak. Itachi malah cuek kayak bebek melihat sahabatnya terluka seperti itu. Ino sangat kesal melihatnya, ia bahkan ingin menampar Itachi, hanya saja tadi bukan saat yang tepat. Ino akan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk bisa menampar dan memaki Itachi. Ino berpikir, walaupun Itachi tidak peduli dengan orang lain harusnya ia peduli dengan Sakura, temannya sejak kecil.

"Yap! Kita harus peduli dengan teman kita! Walaupun kita baru bertemu sekitar empat bulan tapi kita harus saling membantu sesama, bukan begitu, kawan-kawan?" Ujar Ino dengan keras, ia berharap Itachi tersindir dengan kata-katanya tapi namanya Itachi, ia hanya bengong saja, melihat lantai sambil duduk sebentar. Hal ini membuat Ino makin kesal. Untunglah Tenten bisa menenenangkan amarahnya.

"Ten...tu saja." Kata Hinata pelan, perempuan yang selalu diam di kelas, baru kali ini mengungkapan suaranya pada suatu forum. Hal ini membuat anak-anak sekelas kaget, sontak mereka langsung menggida Hinata.

"AH! Hinata bersuara, suaramu itu adalah seni yang sangat langka, tapi tentu saja seniku lebih indah dari suaramu." Ujar anak laki-laki yang berambut kuning dan mempunyai poni rambut yang menutup sebelah matanya.

"Hei Deidara! Diem deh, seni kamu emangnya apaan? Air seni yak? Wakakak."

"Woi! Hidan! Ngajak ribut ya!?" Deidara naik pitam. Ia ingin bediri dan menuju ke tempatnya Hidan untuk menghajarnya namun satu suara menghentikan kericuhan yang terjadi.

"Kalian semua, bisakah diam sebentar?"

Semua menengok ke arah sumber suara, Aburame Shino. Ketua kelas 10-2 ini terkenal jarang bicara, sehingga ketika ia berbicara murid-murid sekelas langsung menurut. Mereka tahu kalau ketua kelas mereka mempunya hobi yang abnormal, mengoleksi serangga dan selalu membawanya di kantong baju bahkan hingga lehernya sering ia jadikan tempat untuk menyimpan serangga selama di perjalanan.

Mereka takut sang ketua kelas memberikan mereka serangan serangga, karena sudah ada yang menjadi korbannya di kelas ini.

"Ino, silahkan lanjut."

"OK, Shino. Thanks," Ino menghela nafas dan mulai melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Pokoknya, selama Sakura sedang terbaring di ruang kesehatan kita harus selalu mendoakannya..."

"Yaelah itu mah kita juga udah tahu." Cela Inuzuka Kiba, anak laki-laki yang memiliki kulit coklat dan muka yang sedikit garang. Ia mendapatkan pukulan di bahu dari Shino yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ampun... maaf Ino. Lanjutin."

"... Setelah itu kita harus menemukan pelakunya dan menyuruhnya meminta maaf kepada Sakura. Lalu kita kumpulkan dana untuk membantu Sakura, jika ada uang yang lebih kita bisa menyumbangkannya ke pihak yang membutuhkan."

Tenten pun ikut berbicara. "Apakah kalian setuju dengan ini?"

"Aku ingin bertanya."

"Ya, mau nanya apa Shikamaru?" Ino pun siap untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari semua anak kelas.

"Untuk apa mengumpulkan dana untuknya? Haruno hanya mengalami luka kecil saja'kan?"

"Aaah itu ya, setidaknya kita sebagai temannya memberikan bantuan sedikit, misalkan buah-buahan atau sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya selalu tersenyum."

"Ya, kalau aku setuju dengan memberinya buah-buahan saja."

"Ok, saranmu kami terima, Shikamaru. Ada yang mau menambahkan lagi?"

"Hmm bagaimana kalau kita membuat barang yang akan kita beri untuk Sakura-chan?"

"Barang apa Deidara?"

"Sesuatu deh, nanti aku kasih tahu idenya hehe." Deidara mengucapkannya sambil memainkan poninya.

"Hentikan gaya sok kerenmu itu, dasar orang yang warna rambutnya mirip sesuatu yang tidak indah dan suka mengambang di sungai."

"Hidan! Kau ini suka sekali mengejekku!"

"Aku tidak mengejek, aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran! WEEEK!"

"Sudah, sudah hentikan," Ujar Ino. "Ok, kita akan ikut sarannya Deidara dan juga kita akan memberi buah untuk Sakura. Setuju?"

Anak-anak sekelas langsung mengganguk-anggukan kepala, tanda akan setuju dengan ide itu.

"Hei! Itachi, bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Kiba kepada Itachi, semua murid langsung menujukan matanya kepada Itachi yang sedang istirahat dari hukumannya, penasaran dengan jawabannya Itachi.

"Aku tidak peduli, lanjutkan saja pembicaraan kalian tanpaku."

Kiba pun sudah tidak kuat menahan amarahnya, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya menuuju Itachi lalu mengangkat Itachi untuk berdiri dengan paksa. Dengan memegang erat kerah seragam Itachi, Kiba mendorongnya dengan keras ke tembok lalu meninju muka Itachi. Hal ini langsung membuat para murid kaget dan berusaha meleraikan mereka berdua.

"Itachi! Apa-apaan kau ini!? Kau lihat, Sakura sekarang sedang terluka dan kau disini hanya diam,tak berbuat apa-apa. Sakura," Kiba mengambil nafasnya, karena emosi nafasnya lebih berat dari biasanya. "Dia... dia selalu memperhatikanmu! Walaupun seluruh dunia membencimu tetapi Sakura tidak! Ia adalah orang yang sangat peduli denganmu! Sadarlah, Itachi!" Kiba berusaha melepaskan pegangan temannya yang sedang menahannya.

Kiba melihat Itachi, reaksi Itachi tetap sama, diam bahkan ia sedikit mengeluarkan senyuman yang meremehkan Kiba.

"Lepaskan! Aku tidak akan menonjoknya lagi." Kiba memelototi kawan-kawannya, alhasil ia dilepaskan. "Aku telah membuang tenagaku secara sia-sia. Mari kita lanjutkan rapatnya." Kiba pun duduk di tempatnya. Ia baru ingat kalau Shino duduk di sebelahnya, dengan menundukkan kepala dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada yang pelan.

"Maaf.. Aku salah."

"Ah, kali ini aku maafkan.." Ucap Shinno sambil tersenyum, Kiba kaget karena senyumnya Shino sangat misterius, tatapan matanya sangat terbawa emosi. Ia melihat tanganya Shino, Shino telah mengepal tangannya dengan kuat sampai urat sarafnya terlihat di kulitnya. "Kau.. marah?"

"Ah," Shino sadar, lalu ia merilekskan badannya. "Tidak, tidak."

"_Shino seram..."_ Kiba berpikir seperti itu dan ia merasakan keringat yang keluar dari keningnya akibat ketakutannya dengan Shino.

"Ayo, ayo semuanya mari kita lanjutkan lagi!" Ino berteriak, yang lain langsung kembali ke asalnya hanya saja Shikamaru masih disana, membicarakan sesuatu dengan Itachi.

"Sebenarnya, aku ini orang yang tidak mau direpotkan oleh orang lain jadi kita itu sama. Sama-sama pintar dan cuek tapi yang membuat kita berbeda kau punya muka yang bagus." Kata Shikamaru sambil memerhatikan mukanya Itachi yang sedikit memar akibat tonjokkan keras Kiba.

"Shikamaru, cepat kesini."

"Ya, Chouji. Sebentar!" Setelah menoleh ke Chouji, ia mendekatkan dirinya ke Itachi dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Satu lagi yang membuat kuta berbedanya. Aku punya perasaan." Ucapnya sambi tersenyum, setelah itu ia kembali ke tempat duduknya dan murid yang lain melanjutkan rapat mereka.

Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memegang mukanya yang terkena tinju, sedikit bengkak dan masih terasa sakit ketika dipegangnya. Tanpa mempedulikan rapat yang sedang berlanjut itu, Itachi pun melanjutkan hukumannnya. Setelah beberapa menit, Sakura datang kembali ke kelas ditemani oleh Kakashi-sensei.

"Ara~ ara~ apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat kembalikan posisi meja seperti semula." Para murid langsung membenahi ruangan kelas. Sakura melirik Itachi dan ia langsung menghampirinya.

"Itachi! Wajahmu kenapa?" Sakura khawatir, ia pun langsung memegang muka Itachi yang bengkak itu dan itachi berteriak kesakitan.

"Itachi.. kau kenapa? Hei kenapa mukamu bengkak begini?"

"Bodoh, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Bohong, ayo ikut aku."

Lalu mereka berdua pergi keluar, Kakashi-sensei hanya bengong melihat kedua orang itu.

"Ok, ok saya butuh keterangan siapa yang menonjok Itachi? Gak mungkin memar dimukanya itu akibat jatuh karena kecapean ngangkat kaki."

"Bagaimana ini?" bisik para murid yang lain, merasa bertangung jawab Kiba mengangkat tangannya. "Saya yang melakukannya."

"Ah~ baiklah Inuzuka. Sini, bawa kursimu dan kita akan membahas masalah ini bersama-sama. Saya paling tidak suka kekerasan dan jika terjadi kekerasan di kelas yang saya ajar, saya butuh penjelasan yang jelas kenapa kekerasan itu bisa terjadi."

"Pak, boleh saya ikut memberi kesaksian juga?" Shino tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ah, tentu saja boleh Aburame, saya butuh keterangan dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Sini, bawa kursimu juga dan mari kita berbicara dengan damai di meja guru ini." Kakashi-sensei menunjukkan mejanya. Shino dan Kiba pun langsung membawa kursi mereka.

"Oh ya bagi murid yang lain, saya bisa minta tolong?"

"Apa pak?"

"Bisakah beberapa dari kalian..."

* * *

Sakura dan Itachi sedang berada di lorong kelas, mereka berjalan menuju ke ruangan kesehatan, tangan Itachi ditarik paksa oleh Sakura, kesal, Itachi melepaskan pegangan Sakura dengan paksa.

"Sakura, hentikan semua ini." Akan tetapi Sakura mengambil lagi tangan Itachi dan menjawabnya dengan nada serius.

"Aku akan mendengarkan omonganmu ketika kita sampai di ruangan kesehatan. Sekarang, kau diam saja."

"_Anak ini... kenpa mendadak jadi serius."_ Dengan suasana hati yang acak-acakan Itachi mengikuti Sakura.

Tanpa mereka sadari di belakang mereka terdapat lima orang dari kelas 10-2 yang sedang membututi. Mereka adalah Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, Deidara, Hidan, dan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hei~! Kenapa aku dipilih dan harus bersamaan dengan orang ini sih." Geram Hidan ia melirik Deidara sambil menggertak di depannya.

"Ini keputusan guru Kakashi dan Shino, sudahlah Hidan. Bisa diam sedikit tidak?" Keluh Tenten.

"Aku bisa diam kalau tidak ada si Deidara."

"Aku juga gak mau disatuin dengan penggila dewa kematian sepertimu."

"Kau lebih gila, gila seni padahal gak ngerti seni yang bagus yang mana."

"EEEHHH?! SOTOY BANGET YA!"

Teriakan Deidara membuat Sakura dan Itachi menengok ke belakang. Syukurlah mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan lima orang itu dan tetap melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Deidara habis dipukuli oleh Ino dan Tenten.

"Bisa diam bentar gak sih, plis deh kalian. Jangan berantem mulu ah!" Ino merasa kesal.

"Kalo gak mau ikut balik aja ke kelas."

"Tenten! Aku tidak mau nilaiku jeblok hanya karena aku tidak mematuhi guru Kakashi."

"Guru itu... kenapa menggunakan ancaman seperti ini sih... melakukan tindakan seperti ini sama sekali tidak berseni."

"Yaudah, kalian diam saja. Kita kan Cuma disuruh mengawasi Sakura dan Itachi." Tiba-tiba Hinata bersuara.

"Oh ya ya kau benar, Hinata." Deidara dan Hidan menjawabnya secara bersamaan.

"Dasar kalian, cuma nurut sama Hinata." Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hehehehe."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ah jadi kau melakukannya karena Itachi tidak peduli kepada Sakura."

"Ya, guru."

"Caramu salah, Inuzuka. Kekerasan bukan cara yang benar."

"Kiba benar Pak Kakashi. Anak itu butuh diberi hantaman dulu," Shino menambahkan. "Setidaknya dia punya perasaan'kan.."

"Ya, ya. Bapak mengerti maksud kalian tapi cara seperti ini tetap salah." Kakashi-sensei mengucapkannya sambil menghela nafas dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"_Aah~! Dasar anak jaman sekarang, sering membuatku kesal. Padahal aku ingin menghukum bocah Uchiha itu dengan caraku sendiri tapi karena mereka selangkah lebih maju dari aku, aku harus membuat rencana baru untuk bocah itu."_ Raut muka Kakashi-sensei dipenuhi dengan amarah.

"_Tapi, tapi mungkin aku akan menggunakan cara yang lebih halus untuk meyakinkan gadis Haruno itu percaya padaku kalau bocah Uchiha itu memang tidak baik. Bocah Uchiha itu sebenarnya peduli. Aku jelas melihatnya dari tatapan matanya saat ia melihat Haruno. Matanya memberitahukanku bahwa ia sangat ingin menolong Haruno tapi ia berusaha tidak menunjukkannya dengan bersikap tidak peduli dan berkata kasar pada yang lain. Masa muda yang sangat indah, saking indahnya aku ingin sekali ikut campur untuk menghancurkannya. Hahahahaha."_ Ekspreksi Kakashi-sensei yang sering berubah-ubah tergantung moodnya membuat Kiba dan Shino saling menengok dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Shino, guru kita normal'kan?"

"Seharusnya begitu tapi makin sering aku melihatnya, aku makin yakin kalau guru kita rada gila."

"HMM! Apa yang kalian bisikkan?" Kakashi-sensei yang sudah sadar ternyata mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Ah.. ng.. ano... bukan apa-apa kok!"

"Ya, kami tidak membicarakan sesuatu yang penting."

"_Menurutmu memang tidak penting, Aburame-kun tapi bagiku menggunakan kata 'gila' untuk menilai diriku itu rasanya menyakitkan." _

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian kembali ke tempat duduk kalian. Untuk kali ini kalian tidak usah belajar. Untuk pekerjaan rumah kalian, kerjakan soal di halaman 123."

Kakashi-sensei pun meninggalkan kelas. Ia pergi menuju ke lapangan sepak bola dan memerhatikan jarak dari lapangan ini menuju ke kelasnya. Ia berpikir sebenarnya tendangan yang dilakukan dari sini agak mustahil bisa memecahkan kaca kelasnya. Jarak dari lapangan dan kelasnya juga lumayan. Hanya orang kuat saja yang bisa menendang bola seperti itu.

"Kakashi! Aku mencarimu ternyata kau ada disini." Suara itu terdengar dari belakang Kakashi. Ia menengok dan tersenyum melihat teman satu pekerjaannya memasang muka panik.

"Ada apa, Iruka?"

"Ini semua bukan ulahmu'kan?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oi, Kakashi, setidaknya jawab akulah." Iruka lalu mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Kakashi.

Iruka sangat mengenal Kakashi. Mereka berteman dari SMP. Iruka mengetahui sifat dan kelakuan Kakashi yang sangat aneh. Dibalik semua keanehan Kakashi, Kakashi adalah orang yang tegas dan taat dengan peraturan lalu ia tidak menyukai masalah yang dibuat oleh orang lain untuknya. Iruka sekarang berpikir keras. Kakashi itu kalau sudah menemukan targetmya, ia akan mengerjai target tersebut sampai habis tapi ia tidak mungkin membuat masalah seperti ini, jadinya Iruka hanya ingin memastikan keadaan tersebut.

"Ah... mana mungkin aku menyuruh orang lain untuk menendang bola dan memecahkan kaca di kelasku lalu membuat luka pada gadis Haruno. Aku malah mau menemuinya untuk menendang bola di kepalanya bocah Uchiha hahaha." Tawa Kakashi.

"Syukurlah," Jawab Iruka. "Tapi sepertinya yang menendang bola itu orang yang kemampuannya gak wajar ya..."

"Aku tak tahu, mungkin ya dan mungkin tidak. Yang jelas perbuatannya itu melanggar peraturan dan aku tidak menyukainya." Ucap Kakashi dengan nada serius. Iruka hanya terdiam melihat Kakashi dan ia tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Oh ya kau sudah bertemu dengan anak yang menendang bola itu? Kudengar dia sekarang sedang di ruangan BK."

"... Ok, Iruka! Terima kasih ya atas informasinya, ngomong-ngomong bukannya jam segini kau masih ngajar?" Kakashi mengingatkan Iruka dan Iruka langsung memalingkan mukanya.

"Ng.. ah.. oh ya, aku lupa. Makasih buat infonya, aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya!" Iruka mengucapkannya sambil berlari.

Kakashi yang melihat temannya bersikap tidak karuan hanya tertawa, ia menyadari bahwa temannya sangat memperhatikan dirinya. Lalu Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya dan mulai berjalan ke ruangan yang diberi tahu temannya.

"_Aku penasaran dengan orang itu..."_

* * *

Kembali dengan Itachi dan Sakura sekarang mereka telah sampai di ruang kesehatan. Seorang dokter sedang mengobati luka Itachi dan Itachi berteriak kesakitan karena memarnya itu. Setelah diobati sang dokter bertanya-tanya kenapa ia bisa mendapatkan luka ini tetapi Itachi hanya diam dan tidak mau menjawab akhirnya dokter itu menyerah. Ia mencoba bertanya dengan Sakura dan Sakura juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dokter tersebut mengijinkan dirinya untuk keluar sebentar karena ada urusan dan menyuruh Sakura untuk menjaga ruangan ini, Sakura pun mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju.

Kushina pun menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan Itachiboy kepada Minato. Minato menjelaskan apa yang tadi dialamai Itachi. Kushina pun memberitahu kejadian itu kepada Sakura dan Sakura kaget. Ia tahu kalau Itachi akan berkata seperti itu, Sakura sudah kebal dengan perkataan Itachi tapi yang ia herankan adalah kenapa Inuzuka Kiba menonjok Itachi. Sakura ingin mengetahui lebih jelas dari Itachi.

Itachi sedang duduk di pinggir kasur. Ia melihat ke arah jendela dan memegang lukanya. Sakura pun mencoba duduk di dekatnya, Itachi langsung beranjak namun ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Sebentar saja, aku hanya ingi ngobrol kok."

"Sebentar saja'kan?"

"Ya." Lalu Itachi kembali duduk. Para peri memutuskan untuk diam, mereka memberikan kesempatan kepada manusia untuk mengurus masalah mereka sendiri. Peri hanya bisa membantu memberi nasehat atau saran kepada manusia yang didampinginya mereka tidak berhak ikut campur urusan manusia.

Saat dokter itu membuka pintu dari ruangannya ia terkejut melihat lima murid yang sedang menguping.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya dokter itu sambil menjitak muridnya.

"Begini guru Anko, kami disini disuruh sama guru Kakashi buat ngawasin mereka." Jawab Hinata sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Ah~ sini, ikut saya dulu. Menguping itu tidak baik loh.."

"Tapi bu, ini demi nilai kami. Mendapatkan nilai jelek karena tidak mengikut perintah guru itu sama sekali tidak berseni." Deidara mengeluh dan guru Anko tidak ragu lagi untuk memberi jitakan kepada murid yang 'sok' berseni ini.

"Makanya ikut dulu, kita akan ke ruangan sebelah," guru Anko menunjuk ruangan yang bersebalahan dengan ruangan kesehatan. "Di sana kita akan melihat dan mendengar lebih jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan."

"Jangan-jangan... sudah di ruangan ini dipasang CCTV ya?" tanya Ino sambil tersenyum licik.

"Tentu saja~"

* * *

makasih ya buat yang review dan mau baca :3 , ceritanya bakal dilanjut kok sampai habis hehe XD

maaf kalau kependekan ya maklum lagi belajar step by step nih buat bisa bikin cerita yang panjang hehe ;3

thank you minna ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Akhirnya saya update juga~ bulan februari kemarin itu banyak kerja kelompok dan tugas jadinya waktu buat bikin ceritanya berkurang hehehe :3 mudah-mudahan di bulan maret ini saya bisa update 2-3 chapter ini X3

happy reading minna~

**Disclaimer :**Naruto itu karyanya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei ^^ X3 saya sebagai fansnya cuma iseng bikin cerita tentang karakter yang beliau buat.

**Warn** : OOC, AU, maaf ya kalau ada yang typo

**I can , You can , We can!**

Chapter : 6

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, Sakura?"

"Kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan luka ini?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyentuh luka yang dimaksud.

"Ah! Sakura! Sakit tau!" Itachi melepaskan tangan Sakura dari wajahnya.

"Makanya kenapa? Kalau kamu belum jelasin aku akan memegang lukamu terus."

"Ya, ya. Tadi aku jatuh..." jawab Itachi, ia menundukkan kepalanya, melihat kakinya yang sedang ia gerakkan.

"Kok lukanya di wajah bukan di siku atau kaki?"

"Jatuh..."

"Karena apa?"

"..."

"..."

"... Ditinju sama Inuzuka."Itachi mengatakannya dengan tersipu lalu ia memalingkan mukanya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, ia malu mengakui ini.

Sakura hanya bisa menahan tawanya dengan memuku-mukul pahanya.

"Tak kusangka Itachiboy ini lembek sekali." Keluh Kushina.

"Hehe, dia cuma begini kalo didepan Kakek, Nenek dan Sakura."

"Oalah~ Ternyata ini anak masih sayang Kakek dan Neneknya ya?"

"Dasarnya Itachi itu anak baik kok." Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum melihat kelakuan Itachi namun senyumannya tidak menggambarkan perasaan yang bahagia.

"Kushina..."

"Hmm?"

"Bilang pada Sakura, kali ini dia harus hati-hati pada Itachi."

"Kenapa? Kau memakai kekuatan sihirmu kepada Itachi?"

"Ya, tadi kugunakan untuk membaca pikiran. Pikirannya sedang kacau balau."

"Kenapa kau tidak menunjukkan dirimu saja?" Kushina mengucapkannya dengan kesal.

"Itachi itu bukan anak seperti Sakura yang mudah percaya tentang adanya kita. Aku akan mencobanya nanti."

"Masih belum pulih?"

"Ya, begitulah."

**-Di ruangan sebelah-**

Di sebelah ruang kesehatan terdapat ruangan rahasia yang memang sengaja dibuat oleh pihak sekolah sebagai tempat penyelidikan. Disini terdapat banyak monitor yang diatur untuk melihat keadaan di sekeliling sekolah, gambar yang terekam di CCTV di sekolah akan terlihat disini. Para murid yang baru pertama kali memasuki ruangan ini merasa takjub, karena mereka baru pertama kali melihat ruangan seperti ini ada di sekolah.

Di sini mereka mengamati tingkah laku Itachi dan Sakura yang sedang berada di ruangan kesehatan, mereka tertawa saat melihat ekspreksi yang berbeda dari Itachi. Sosok Itachi yang mereka kenal adalah sosok orang dingin yang tdiak mau bersosialisasi dengan yang lainya tapi saat melihat rekaman itu sosok Itachi terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengakui kebohongannya kepada orang tua.

**-Kembali ke Sakura dan Itachi-**

Setelah diberitahu oleh Minato, Kushina lansgung bergerak dan duduk di pundak Sakura dan memberitahukan Sakura tentang pikiran Itachi tersebut. Sakura mendengarkan Kushina sambil melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Itachi agar Itachi tidak curiga. Setelah mengetahui hal itu, Sakura menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya lewat mulut. _"Aku harus berhati-hati ya..."_

Merasa obrolan mereka sudah cukup, Itachi berdiri dari kasur yang telah didudukinya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar namun Sakura menghentikannya dengan menahan tangannya Itachi. Itachi tidak melirik Sakura sama sekali, tatapannya tetap menuju ke depan, melihat pintu yang ada di depan matanya.

"Sudah selesai'kan?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada yang rendah

"Masih ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Dengan kasar, Itachi melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura yang telah menahannya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan memegang wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya untuk mengangkat wajah Sakura yang sedari tadi menunduk, melihat lantai.

"Tatap mataku dan dengarkan aku baik-baik!" Ungkapnya dengan kesal, "Hentikan semua ini Sakura! Kau bukan orang tuaku yang melahirkan dan membesarkanku dan kau bukan Kakek dan Nenekku yang selalu merawatku. Jadi hentikan sikap sok pedulimu ini padaku! Sungguh aku muak dengan kelakuanmu!"

Sakura merasa sedikit kesakitan karena Itachi memegang kedua pipinya dengan keras tapi kesakitan itu tidak ia tunjukkan di hadapan Itachi, malah ia memelototi Itachi.

"Aku tidak 'sok peduli' tapi aku benar-benar peduli padamu Itachi!"

Emosi yang ditampung oleh Itachi sudah tak mampu lagi dibendungnya. Ia melepaskan tangannya di wajah Sakura dan mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas. Sakura sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk ditampar oleh Itachi sehingga ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya.

Kushina tidak tinggal diam, Ia langsung mengambil tongkat sihirnya yang berada di belakang punggungnya dan mulai membaca mantra upaya untuk melndungi Sakura dari Itachi. Minato hanya melihat saja.

Itachi mengayunkan tangannya namun terhenti ketika ia memerhatikan ekspresi muka Sakura yang ketakutan. Tidak jadi menampar Sakura, tangan itu pun ia gunakan mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk memukul pintu. Itachi sengaja melakukan itu sebagai gertakan pada Sakura bahwa ia tidak ingin diganggu.

Saat Itachi sudah membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar ia berkata, "Untuk beberapa hari ini, tolong jangan ganggu aku. Kau terlalu sering ikut campur urusan pribadiku." Lalu ia menutup pintu dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura di ruangan kesehatan.

"Minato, sana ikuti dia!" Kushina menyentuh pundak Minato yang sedang melamun, dengan cepat ia mengganguk dan mengikuti Itachi.

"Cih, tanganku sakit sekali.." keluhnya, ia memegang kepalan tangannya dan mengusapnya dengan tangan yang satu lagi.

_Sebelumnya maafkan aku Sakura tapi ini adalah cara terbaik. Aku harap yang lain menjelaskan tentang kejadian tadi dan memberitahumu bahwa aku sama sekali tidak membantumu, kuharap kamu dapat membenciku._

Minato yang sedang menggunakan mantra untuk membaca pikiran manusia yang ia dampingi langsung tersenyum. "Itachi, tunggu aku ya, sebentar lagi aku akan menampakkan diriku hehe."

Sakura masih berdiri di posisi yang sama. Tanpa ia sadari ia mengeluarkan air mata, Sakura berusaha menghapusnya tapi air mata itu tetap mengalir.

"Hiks... Kushina.. apa aku... terlalu ikut campur... dengan urusan... hiks.. pribadinya Itachi?"

"Jujur ya... ya, kau terlalu ikut campur. Terkadang kau harus menahan dirimu Sakura tapi tenang saja, kita bisa merubahnya lebih baik!" Sorak Kushina dengan ceria, berharap bisa menyenangkan Sakura.

"Ah, terima kasih ya, Kushina. Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Walaupun ia berkata seperti itu, Sakura masih merasakan sakit di hatinya karena ia tidak biasa menirma kritikan pedas dari orang lain. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa jika kita peduli, bertidak seperti itu adalah hal yang wajar, selalu menanyakan kondisi dan menyuruh seseorang berbuat lebih baik tapi semua orang mempunyai privasi mereka yang tentunya tidak ingin diganggu oleh orang lain bahkan orang tua pun juga tidak selalu mempunyai hak untuk mengatur anaknya secara berlebihan.

Teman-temannya yang daritadi berada di ruangan sebelah langsung menghampiri Sakura yang sudah berada di depan ruang kesehatan. "Sakura kau tidak apa-apa'kan?" Tanya Ino sambil memegang kedua tangan Sakura tetapi langsung dilepasnya. Sakura pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Yamanaka! Kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya?!" Teriak Deidara tetapi Ino hanya terdiam. "Oi! Yamanaka! Sebagai temannya, sudah seharusnya kau menghiburnya!" Deidara berkata lagi dan semua yang mendengarkan menoleh ke arah Ino. Kesal, Deidara menghampiri Ino namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh Hidan.

"Diam saja. Sebenarnya, di antara kita yang ada disini, Yamanaka lah yang lebih mengerti Haruno."

"Tapi... bukannya saat ini Haruno butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya?"

Guru Anko menghampiri mereka dan memegang pundak kedua murid tersebut lalu mengatakan, "Persahabatan perempuan itu sulit untuk diprediksi."

Deidara yang awalnya menggebu-gebu untuk memarahi Ino langsung terdiam, laki-laki yang poni rambutnya menutupi sebelah matanya ini hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya. Ia tidak mengerti tentang persahabatan perempuan, terlalu merepotkan untuk mengetahui hal itu, baginya hanya seni yang paling indah dan penting untuk dipelajari dibanding memahami persahabatan perempuan. Hidan yang sepertinya lebih mengerti tentang hal ini menarik lengan Deidara dan mengajak Hinata untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Guru Anko, kami kembali dulu ke kelas ya." Yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh guru Anko. Hidan melihat Tenten yang sedang menepuk-nepuk punggung Ino, dengan memasang wajah memelas, ia menghampiri kedua temannya dan mengatakan kepada Ino untuk memberikan Sakura waktu untuk berpikir sendirian, Ino pun sudah melakukan hal itu tanpa Hidan memberitahunya, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Suasana yang kaku membuat mereka berlima hanya terdiam saat berjalan hingga adanya suara yang memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Ah! Hyuuga Hinata, bisakah kau tinggal disini sebentar saja? Karena ada hal yang ingin saya bicarakan denganmu, yang lain silahkan kembali ke kelas." Ujar guru Anko, Hinata membalikkan badannya dan berpisah dengan temannya lalu menuju ke arah guru Anko. "Ada apa guru Anko?" tanyanya yang masih penasaran dengan perkataan guru Anko, ia takut kalau ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang tidak disadarinya.

"Kau kenal Hyuuga Neji?"

"Ya, kak Neji adalah sepupuku."

"Ikut saya!" Guru Anko memegang tangan Hinata dan membawanya, Hinata yang bingung langsung bertanya tanpa pikir panjang. "Guru Anko mau membawaku kemana?" tanyanya sambil mengatur nafas dan mengikuti gerakan Guru medis tersebut karena ia ditarik paksa. "Ke ruangan Bimbingan Konseling, sepupumu itu membuat masalah."

"Eh?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Itachi POV-**

Ini yang aku inginkan dan ini sudah terjadi, harusnya aku bahagia tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa tersenyum? Kenapa hatiku terasa berat?

Kupejamkan mataku, aku lelah, ingin kulepaskan penatku sambil bersender di pohon besar yang berada di taman belakang sekolah.

"Argh!" teriakku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku dengan kesal. Kenapa, setiap memejamkan mata selalu teringat wajah Sakura yang ketakutan tadi. Ini adalah kesempatan emas. Dari dulu aku selalu dibenci oleh orang lain, wajah dan sikapku yang membuatku begini. Aku memang terlahir dengan wajah serius seperti ini sedangkan tentang sikapku ini... yah karena semua orang pasti punya kelemahan dan kelemahanku adalah caraku bersosialisasi. Dari semua orang yang kukenal, hanya Kakek, Nenek , dan Sakura yang bisa mengerti maksudku. Mereka tahu bahwa aku tidak mempunyai niat buruk tapi yang lain telah menandaiku dengan embel-embel 'buruk' sehingga aku berlaku buruk kepada orang lain seperti apa yang telah mereka pikirkan tentangku.

Haaaah... aku harus belajar untuk mandiri, tidak boleh bergantung kepada Sakura terus-menerus, lagipula anak itu selalu ikut campur dalam hidupku. Aku juga punya privasi, urusan yang orang lain tidak boleh tahu termasuk kau, Sakura. Maafkan aku tapi aku ingin menjaga jarak dan menenangkan diriku selagi kau tidak ikut campur urusanku karena aku tahu suatu saat, entah cepat atau lambat kau akan mencoba merubah sikapku lagi.

Akankah sikapku akan berubah karena diriku sendiri atau aku akan merubahnya karena orang lain? Sampai sekarang, aku tidak berniat untuk merubah sikapku, aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Sakura, mungkin kau akan membutuhkan waktu lama jika kau benar-benar serius ingin merubah kelakuanku yang buruk ini.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Guru Anko dan Hinata telah sampai di depan ruangan bimbingan konseling lalu dari arah yang berbeda mereka melihat Kakashi-sensei yang sedang berlari menuju arah mereka. Merasa aneh dengan tindakan Kakashi-sensei, guru Anko langsung mengatakan sesuatu. "Tumben kau terburu-buru Kakashi-san, ada apa?" tanyanya sambil melepaskan lengan Hinata yang ia pegang sedari tadi, Hinata melihat lengannya, lengannya merah dan ia merasa sedikit sakit karena genggaman guru Anko yang kuat.

Saat Kakashi-sensei ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari guru Anko ia melihat salah satu dari muridnya yang ia tugaskan malah ada disini, bersama guru medis. Rasa penasarannya lebih kuat daripada rasa ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari rekan kerjanya sehingga ia bertanya kepada Hinata. "Hyuuga-kun? Kenapa ada disini? Memangnya tugas yang kuberikan sudah kalian kerjakan dengan selesai?"

"Sudah, guru Kakashi. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa aku disini, soalnya guru Anko yang membawaku ke sini. Kata beliau kak Neji membuat masalah jadinya aku dibawa kesini." Hinata menjelaskan alasannya kenapa ia ada disini. Kakashi memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

_Sepupu? Membuat masalah? Ruangan bimbingan konseling? Ah! Jadi Hyuuga Hinata bersaudara dengan Hyuuga Neji, siswa yang memecahkan jendela kelasku! Semoga kepala sekolah tidak memotong uang gajiku karena kejadian ini dan aku harus memarahi bocah itu karena dia membuat kelasku jadi berantakan. Lalu aku ak..._

Namun lamunan Kakashi-sensei berhenti karena adanya suara yang menggangu pikirannya. "Hei Kakashi, jawab pertanyaanku!" marah guru Anko, guru medis ini memang dikenal dengan kepribadiannya yang tidak sabaran. "Ah, Hyuuga Neji adalah siswa yang memecahkan kaca di kelasku, selain itu ada murid yang terluka akibat pecahnya kaca tersebut. Intinya, aku kesini untuk berbincang-bincang dengannya" ucap Kakashi-sensei sambil tersenyum.

Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk memasuki ruangan bimbingan konseling secara bersamaan,setelah membuka pintu, mereka langsung melihat guru bimbingan konseling bersama dengan Hyuuga Neji, mereka sedang berbincang di meja sang guru. Kakashi memperhatikan penampilan bocah Hyuuga tersebut, rambutnya berwarna coklaat tua dan panjang seperti perempuan, tidak lupa juga ia menguncir rambutnya yang panjang itu, warna bola matanya sama seperti bola mata Hinata, walaupun mereka adalah sepupu tetapi orang yang belum mengetahu mereka berdua akan selalu berpikir bahwa mereka adalah kaka-adik karena adanya kemiripan antara Hinata dan Neji.

"Ahem.. Permisi, maaf menggangu Asuma-san, bolehkah saya menanyakan beberapa hal dengan Hyuuga Neji?" Suara Kakashi membuat kedua orang tersebut lansgung menolehkan kepala mereka untuk melihat sumber suara berasal. Muka Neji langsung berubah menjadi panik karena ia melihat Hyuuga Hinata, sepupunya, anak dari adik ayahnya, sedang disini, melihatnya yang sedang berada di ruangan bimbingan konsultansi karena masalah yang dibuatnya. Tanpa basa-basi, Neji langsung berdiri dan membawa Hinata keluar dari ruangan. Tindakan Neji yang seperti ini membuat para guru khawatir dan berusaha untuk mengikutinya tetapi Kakashi-sensei menyarankan agar mereka tidak usah khawatir seperti itu, ia menawarkan dirinya untuk mengikuti kedua murid tersebut secara pelan-pelan dan para guru setuju dengan idenya.

Neji membawa Hinata ke tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari ruangan itu. "Kenapa kau kemari?! Apa kau mau melaporkan kepada ayahku kalau aku membuat masalah di sekolah?" Neji memarahi Hinata, kemudian...

*plaak*

Neji menampar pipi kiri Hinata dengan kencang. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam, ia sudah sering diperlakukan kasar oleh sepupunya ini. Ia tahu bahwa sepupunya sangat membenci dirinya sehingga ia hanya pasrah. Neji masih menatap Hinata dengan kesal, "Kau tahu? Aku yang menendang bola ke kelasmu? Sayangnya, sasaranku meleset. Aku menggunakan tenaga dalam untuk menendang bola itu, jadi tendanganku bisa mencapai jarak jauh dan kekuatan bolanya itu tetap kuat seperti kekuatanku menendang bolanya." Ucap Neji sambil menyengir, "Syukurlah kau masih selamat, mungkin, lain kali kau akan menerima sesuatu yang berbeda dariku." Dengan perkataan yang terakhir itu, Neji meninggalkan Hinata dan kembali menuju ke ruangan konseling.

Kakashi-sensei yang melihat dan mendengar semua pembicaraan tersebut langsung menghampiri Neji dan mencengkram tangan kanan Neji dengan kuat. Neji yang bingung berusaha untuk melepaskan pegangan tangan Kakashi akan tetapi Kakashi terlalu kuat memegangnya sehingga ia tidak berkutik. "Kau tahu, aku paling tidak suka dengan cara kasar seperti ini, tapi setelah aku tahu kau melakukan cara kasar kepada anak perempuan, aku jadi tidak ragu lagi untuk melakukan cara kasar untuk menghentikanmu." Ucap Kakashi-sensei dengan serius dan sedikit kesal.

Neji berusaha memakai ilmu tenaga dalamnya, ia menggerakkan kaki kanannya untuk menendang Kakashi, pertama ia berusaha menyenderkan badannya ke tembok untuk membuat ruang kosong agar kaki kanannya bisa ia angkat akan tetapi rencana itu tidak berhasil karena Kakashi merapatkan jarak mereka dan menginjak kedua kaki Neji, sehingga Neji tidak dapat bergerak secara leluasa.

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Neji sambil berusaha menggerak-gerakkan badanya untuk bisa lepas dari perangkap Itachi. "Orang jahat meminta tolong? Hahaha kau membuatku tertawa saja."

"Kau adalah seorang guru, kalau kau ketahuan melakukan kekerasan kepada murid di sini, kau akan dikeluarkan." Ancam Neji sambil menatap mata Kakashi. Kakashi-sensei menatapnya kembali dan tersenyum, "Aku menjadi guru di sini karena aku adalah guru 'spesial' , jadi untuk mengeluarkanku dari sekolah ini sangat susah." Ucap Kakashi dengan bangga.

"Kau tahu? Sebenci-bencinya aku dengan bocah Uchiha, aku lebih membencimu karena kau melakukan kekerasan terhadap murid kelasku."

"Memangnya kau bisa melindunginya? Kau tidak selalu ada di sampingnya selama 24 jam'kan?"  
"Selama kau melakukannya di dalam sekolah, itu hal yang berbeda, aku akan menindaklanjuti perbuatan jahatmu itu. Jika aku melihatmu berusaha melakukan tindakan kekerasan kepada muridku, jangan harap kau bisa lepas dari pengawasanku." Lalu Kakashi menggunakan kedua jarinya, jari telunjuk dan jari tengan, seakan-akan ia menusuk matanya sendiri setelah itu ia membelokkan arahnya menjadi ke arah mata Neji, pertanda itu adalah peringatan serius yang diberikan Kakashi kepada Neji. "Kau, kembalilah ke ruangan, Asuma-san masih ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Setelah memberitahu Neji, Kakashi-sensei menuju ke tempat Hinata.

Hinata terlihat sedang duduk bersandari di tembok, ia memeluk kedua kakinya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam, ia tidak menangis hanya saja pikiraanya kosong. Mengelus pipi kirinya lalu menghela nafas, 'kenapa Neji membenciku?' itulah yang dari dulu selalu ia pikirkan. Kakashi yang melihat muridnya merenung seperti itu merasa kasihan. "Ayo, kita kembali ke kelas." Kakashi-sensei menyadarkannya dari lamunan. "Ah, ...ya." jawabnya.

"Pegang tanganku." Kakashi-sensei mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata.

"Hah?"

"Kau masih lemas'kan? Aku tidak mau menggendong murid yang sudah besar seperti ini, daripada kau jatuh di tengah jalan lebih baik jika dari awal aku sudah memegangmu'kan?" Usul Kakashi-sensei sambil tersenyum melihat Hinata. Muridnya itu sudah memasang muka kaget karena gurunya ini mempunyai sifat yang aneh dan susah dimengerti oleh orang lain tapi Hinata menghargai kebaikan gurunya ini, Hinata berpikir bahwa guru berambut silver ini memang orang yang baik, lalu ia menerima uluran tangan Kakashi-sensei dan membalas senyuman gurunya. Mereka berjalan melewati lorong sekolah sambil berpegangan tangan.

"_Pencitraanku sukses~ yah, setidaknya Hyuuga Hinata sudah terlihat lebih baik dibanding yang tadi. Hyuuga Neji... mulai hari ini, aku akan bermain lebih sering denganmu, aku akan mencari waktu yang kosong untuk bermain denganmu dan jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku akan mengawasimu secara langsung, karena aku mempunyai banyak mata di sekolah ini.."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sakura, kau sangat suka sekali dengan tempat ini ya?" tanya Kushina sambil melihat sekeliling. "Tentu saja, karena tempat ini mempunyai banyak kenangan. Biasanya jika aku merasa senang maupun sedih aku selalu datang ke tempat ini."

Sakura dan Kushina sedang berada di taman belakang, Sakura duduk di tempat favoritnya yaitu bangku panjang yang tersedia di dekat pohon besar yang ada di taman ini. Sakura sengaja memilih untuk bolos pelajaran karena hati dan pikirannya sedang kacau. Ia masih meikirkan perkataan Itachi.

"_Sungguh aku muak dengan kelakuanmu!"_

"Jadi selama ini dia muak denganku... kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang, Itachi... aku adalah penggangu bagimu ya." Sakura mengatakan hal itu. Kushina yang sedang duduk di pinggiran kursi mendengar apa yang Sakura katakan. "Sakura, jangan menyerah! Kau itu adalah orang yang pantang menyerah'kan?!" Kushina berusha untuk menghiburnya.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada kata 'tapi', jika kau menyerah maka aku akan pergi!" Kata Kushina sambil terbang dan duduk di tempat yang lebih dekat dengan Sakura.

"Kenapa menghilang, Kushina?"

"Aku menampakkan diriku untuk membantu tujuanmu, jadi jika tujuanmu sudah tidak ada, percuma juga bagiku untuk terus menampakkan diri karena itu akan membuatku lebih banyak menghabiskan tenaga." Kushina mengatakan itu sambil memainkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Habis... Itachi sudah berkata seperti itu..." Ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya, Kushina pun lalu bergerak mendekati wajah Sakuran dan mengayun-ayunkan tongkat sihirnya di depan Sakura sambil membaca mantera, Sakura masih belum mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh peri pendampingnya ini sehingga ia tidak terlalu menggubrisnya. Saat ia kembali memfokuskan penglihatannya kepada sang peri, ia melihat tongkat sihir milik Kushina bersinar dan sinar tersebut mengenai matanya. Tentu saja, Sakura langsung memejamkan matanya akibat terkena cahaya tersebut, setelah mengucek-ucek matanya, ia merasa lebih bersemangat lagi, keinginannya untuk merubah sikap Itachi kembali membara lagi. Sakura tersenyum melihat Kushina.

"Terima kasih, berkat bantuanmu, aku jadi kembali bersemangat." Ucap Sakura dengan senang, Kushina membalasnya dengan senyuman juga. Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berteriak.

"Yosh! Uchiha Itachi! Aku akan tetap pada pendirianku! Walaupun kau akan mengatakan hal yang buruk seperti itu lagi kepadaku tapi aku akan tetap merubah sikapmu menjadi lebih baik lagi!"

Merasa lega, Sakura pun memutuskan kembali untuk kembali ke dalam kelas.

Itachi yang sedari tadi berada di balik pohon besar hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. "_Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa lepas sepenuhnya dari orang itu." _

"Jika kau ingin lepas dari Sakura lebih baik kau ubah sikapmu itu." Ada suara yang terdengar sangat jelas oleh Itachi, Itachi langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan mencari sumber suara itu berasal. "Dimana kau? Keluar!" Itachi berteriak dengan kesal. Ia melihat ke sebelah kanan dan kirinya akan tetapi di taman belakang ini tidak ada siapa-siapa. Itachi makin waspada.

"Hanya kau yang bisa mendegarkanku, aku berbicara denganmu melewati telepati. Jika kau serius ingin lepas dari Sakura, lebih baik kau ikuti saranku." Suara itu terdengar lagi oleh Itachi, tapi Itachi masih curiga dan penasaran dengan siapa ia berbicara, darimana suara yang ia dengar in berasal.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu, nama dan siapa kau saja aku tidak tahu." Kata Itachi, "lalu, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui siapa aku?"

"Itu hal yang mudah, baiklah, akan kuperkenalkan diriku, namaku adalah ..."

* * *

makasih buat yang udah baca X3 XD


End file.
